Asesinatos en Central Park
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Los pinguinos disfrutaban un lindo dia, Kowalski invento un rayo que hacia tener los sueños que se seleccionaban,tanto pesadillas como sueños buenos, pero accidentalmente le da a Skipper y este empieza a ver la muerte de otros por un asesino misterioso
1. Chapter 1

**_Holi lectores y o lectoras pues aqui publicando mi primera historia en fanfiction :3 espero la disfruten les advierto que es muy sangrienta asi que se eres como Cabo que no soporta nada de cosas sangrientas...bueno mejor retirate XD pero si gustas leer puedes hacerlo :3 y si me dejan un comentario me pondre feliz en fin disfruten _**

**_Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen _**

* * *

><p><em>Era una tarde tranquila, era el famoso divertí-lunes así que los animales disfrutaban de la paz, sobre todo los pingüinos<em>

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Kowalski: aa si termine mi invento (lo muestra a demás pingüinos)

Skipper: fabuloso… ¿y qué es?

Kowalski: esto caballeros es un rayo para los sueños lo llamo el transformasueño 1

Rico: y ¿Qué ache?

Kowalski: a eso iba, transforma cualquier sueño en algo que introduzca, déjenme probárselos, párate aquí Cabo

Cabo: (temeroso) está bien

Kowalski: (pone un CD de terror en la maquina) ahora prepárense para ver a Cabo tener una pesadilla (le apunta)

_El listo toma su rayo, le apunta, y dispara al joven Cabo, pero este se asusta tapándose la cara y agachándose, para desgracia falla, el arma explota mientras que el lazar rebota 3 veces en las paredes para finalmente golpear al líder quien cae al piso_

Kowalski: (lo levanta) ¡Skipper! ¿Estás bien?

Skipper: ahh, si lo estoy, pero te lo advierto Kowalski si tu invento me causa una pesadilla te daré una bofetada

Kowalski: (glup) am bueno no estoy seguro de que efectos cause

Cabo: y si te hacer tener una pesadilla con las i.n.

Skipper: (le da una bofetada) no te atrevas a decir esa palabra Cabo

Cabo: si señor

**Más tarde en la noche**

_Skipper dormía pero el rayo comenzó a hacer efecto, una pesadilla atrapo al capitán, veía el hábitat del flamenco y el mayor de ellos era asesinado brutalmente, tenía el pico tapado y parecía sedado, no podía gritar pero si sentir todo lo que le hacían, una sombra se acerco a él con una navaja, descuartizándolo del estomago era como una rata cavando un túnel mientras toda la sangre brotaba, el asesino sacaba todo lo que encontraba, tripas, intestinos, absolutamente todo mientras reía macabra mente cada pluma, pedazo de piel y hueso, era como desplumando a un pavo de navidad pero peor. Después del espectáculo sangriento Skipper se levanta alterado, con el pulso acelerado y sudado, minutos después recordó el rayo de Kowalski_

Skipper: el rayo de Kowalski…si que funciona

_Se escucho afuera, con los avestruces_

Kowalski: ¿Qué fue eso?

Skipper: investiguemos

**En el hábitat de los avestruces**

Skipper: ¿Qué pasa aves de patas largas?

_Ninguna respondió_

Cabo: (aterrado) Ski…Skipp…er

Skipper: cabo no me molestes no ves que trato de… (Voltea) ¡POR TODOS LOS PECES DEL CARIBE!

_La mitad del hábitat estaba cubierto de sangre y en medio estaba un flamenco con el estomago abierto y sin nada de órganos adentro, los cuales estaban ordenados en una fila en la esquina_

Cabo: ¡cielos! (se desmaya)

Rico: woow O_O

Kowalski: ¡santa madre pingüina! (se tapa el pico) creo que vomitare

Skipper: D: esto…esto es espantoso, (mira al flamenco) es como el que vi en el sueño

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Skipper: atención muchachos tenemos un asesino en el zoológico

Kowalski: pero ¿Qué pistas tenemos? No había huellas ni pelo en la escena del homicidio (dijo sacando fotos del suceso)

Skipper: el asesino nos dejo una pista observen el orden de estos órganos en la esquina

Kowalski: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Skipper: mira, hay plumas formando un mensaje y dice "volveré"

Rico: Hm chi es verdad

Kowalski: aun así no sabemos a quién atacara

Skipper: esta noche no dormiremos, para atraparlo a toda costa, una cosa Kowalski

Kowalski: si Skipper

Skipper: crees poder curarme

Kowalski: ¿curarte? ¿De qué?

Skipper: tu rayo, creo que puedo ver las muertes de los demás en mis sueños

Kowalski: eso es ridículo Skipper no hay forma de…

Skipper: ¡lo vi todo, vi como descuartizaban al ave!, fue espantoso, y creo que si duermo veré otra muerte y no quiero eso

Kowalski: bien reconstruiré el arma y veré que puedo hacer

_En la noche a las doscientas horas_

Kowalski y Rico dormían mientras Cabo y Skipper seguían despiertos y vigilando, aunque a Cabo ya le estaba ganando el sueño

Skipper: ¿tienes sueño Cabo?

Cabo: algo pero estoy bien

Skipper: ve y duerme yo seguiré con la guardia

Cabo: está bien gracias capitán (se va contento)

Skipper: (toma un sorbo de su café) no te dejare asesinar a nadie más en mi zoológico seas quien seas

Voz macabra: vas a tener que hacer mucho tonto

Skipper: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Voz macabra: no podrás evitar que yo derrame la sangre aquí, voy a descuartizar y a mutilar, no puedes detenerme, por cierto ¿disfrutaste el somnífero de tu café?

Skipper: ¿somnífero?

_El pingüino comienza a sentir un sueño sumamente pesado, cayendo en el piso a punto de dormirse inevitablemente_

Voz macabra: dulces sueños

_La pesadilla atacaba de nuevo pero esta vez no era un flamenco, sino una avestruz de la misma manera la mayor fue atacada igual, exactamente como el flamenco solo que a esta le arrancaron los ojos de la cabeza_

Skipper: (se levanta) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kowalski: ¡QUE PASA!

Cabo: ¡AHHHHH!

Rico: wack (saca una bazuca) on ta el maldito

Skipper: (respira agitado)

Kowalski: Skipper ¿te dormiste? ¿Qué viste?

Skipper: las…los avestruces

**En el hábitat de los avestruces**

No había nada solo un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta el hábitat de los camellos

**En el hábitat de los camellos**

Skipper: ¡TRUCHAS LO HIZO!

Cabo: no quiero ver

_El avestruz estaba justo en medio colocada sentada de igual manera que el flamenco, descuartizada y como Skipper la vio…sin ojos_

Skipper: ese…maldito… (Se va con Kowalski) ¡¿PORQUE KOWALSKI, PORQUE ME DISPARASTE CON EL RAYO? ES HORRIBLE PUEDO VER SUS MUERTES Y NO HACER NADA ¿Por qué a mí?

Kowalski: tranquilízate que veas sus muertes es terrorífico lo sé pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, tendrás que esperar

**Más tarde en los Zoovenirs**

Skipper: (susurrándole a Kowalski) bien demos esta noticia despacio sin alarmar a nadie y…

Rey Julien: ¡AHÍ UN ASESINO SUELTO TODOS PROTEJAN A SU REY!

Skipper: cálmate cola anillada, si un asesino anda suelto por el zoológico pero lo detendremos, mientras tanto si llegan a verlo corran inmediatamente a nuestro hábitat o con alguien, por lo que hemos visto solo ataca de noche y cuando duermen

Marlene: pero y si asesina a alguien mas ¿Qué aremos? Alice se dará cuenta ella lo resolverá

Kowalski: no lo creo, ella desapareció

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué?

Cabo: alguien la rapto pero hace algo para piensen que sigue viniendo

Skipper: así es, por eso declaramos el código rojo extremo

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2 Trampa

**Bueno pues aqui con el segundo capitulo de este fic, tengo 3 teorias por la ausencia de comentarios: **

**1) No an encontrado este fic **

**2) No aguantaron la sangre que leian y se retiraron **

**3) No les gusto**

**4) No les llamo la atencion**

**En serio si alguien lee dejenme almenos un comentario pa saber si guto :(**

**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>En el hábitat de los pingüinos<strong>

Skipper: ¿todavía no reconstruyes el rayo?

Kowalski: Skipper esto es delicado, se debe hacer despacio

Skipper: no quiero dormirme y ver otra muerte, por favor apresúrate

El genio se molesta y accidentalmente corta un cable que no debía cortar, lo cual hace que el rayo se prenda en llamas

Kowalski: (clásico grito de niñita) ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Rico: ups, wack (saca un extintor)

Kowalski: genial ahora debo empezar otra vez

Skipper: grrr

Cabo: ya tranquilo Skipper, mañana se arreglara

Skipper: ¡PERO NO QUIERO ESPERAR HASTA MAÑANA!, ¿sabes lo que es dormir y ver la muerte de alguien sin que puedas salvarlo?

Cabo: no lo sé, pero esto nos puede ser de ayuda, puedes ver al asesino en tu sueño

Skipper: siempre es una sombra, nunca lo puedo ver bien

Cabo: hm, mejor revisemos el caso, tal vez ayude de algo

Skipper: ¿y cómo? No tenemos pistas del asesino

Cabo: ou

Kowalski: (mira la foto) todas las víctimas son asesinadas por el estomago, esto significa que es algo pequeño

Skipper: buena observación, pero eso no ayuda en nada

Kowalski: pues vayamos a dormir y mañana investigaremos

Skipper: ¿y dejar que asesinen a un inocente? No gracias

Kowalski: les dimos instrucciones a todos, estarán bien

Skipper: ¿y si no?

Kowalski: aun así debes entender que no podemos hacer nada (se va a acostar)

Cabo: Kowalski tiene algo de razón

Skipper: eso no es aceptable

Kowalski: duerme y descansa lo necesitas

Skipper: si me pondré en modo súper sensible, cualquier ruidito me despertara ya verán

_Confiado de su instinto el pingüino cerró los ojos, 30 segundos después ya estaba durmiendo, la pesadilla ataco de nuevo pero esta vez a quien atacaban era a Leonard, pero el koala estaba despierto, con eso escucho una charla que tuvieron._

Leonard: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Voz macabra: voy a matarte

Leonard: ¿Qué? No porque ¿yo que te hice?

Voz macabra: no es personal, pero me encanta hacer correr la sangra aquí, es tan fácil

Leonard: ¡NOOO ALEJATE DE MIII, NOOOOOOOOO!

_El koala fue sedado con un trapo y después era brutalmente golpeado en el estomago, la cabeza y en la boca. El asesino sediento de sangre toma su cuchillo, rebanándole la lengua y las orejas al marsupial dejándolo adolorido sin poder gritar_

Voz macabra: eso basta para que no hables y mueras lentamente jajajaja sufre patético mamífero herbívoro ¡SUFRE!

_Después de escuchar aquello el pingüino se levanta y ve que aun es de noche_

Skipper: Leonard, tal vez no sea tarde

_El pingüino se dirigió al hábitat de los hechos_

**En el hábitat del Koala**

Skipper: ¿Leonard?

_Era tarde Leonard estaba en el piso tirado con una hoja en las patas_

Leonard: ¿que…quien…anda ahí?

Skipper: Leonard ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Leonard: …esos…ojos…rojos…dibuje… con mis últimas fuerzas esto…

_Era un dibujo con carbón de una silueta de su atacante_

Skipper: ¿Quién es? ¿De qué tamaño era? Dímelo

Leonard: ¿no te has dado cuenta? El asesino es…

Skipper: no te mueras ¡DIME QUIEN ERA!

Leonard: (cierra los ojos y muere)

Skipper: grrr (mira la foto) te atrapare aunque sea lo último que haga maldito asesino

Voz macabra: muajajajajaja

Skipper: ¡MUESTRATE COBARDE!

Voz macabra: no puedes detenerme…

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Skipper: ¡DESPIERTEN YA MUCHACHOS!

Kowalski: ñam ¿Qué? (abre un ojo) ¿Qué pasa?

Cabo: O.O Skipper estas cubierto de sangre

Skipper: es de Leonard, vi su muerte pero cuando llegue era tarde, me dio esto (muestra la foto)

Rico: ¿Qué es eso?

Skipper: el hippie lo dibujo con carbón antes de morir

Kowalski: parece un ratón

Cabo: a mí se me hace un oso

Rico: no ech un ratón estoy seguro

Skipper: si es un ratón o una Rata todo concuerda, estatura pequeña y los ojos rojos

Kowalski: Investiguemos esto mañana si

Skipper: si necesito a todo mi equipo listo, porque atraparemos a este demente mal nacido enfermo cueste lo que cueste

Todos se van a dormir

Algo todavía mas extraño paso esa noche una segunda pesadilla ¿en una noche? ¿Acaso el asesino no tuvo suficiente con Leonard?

_Esta vez era el oso polar Ted, el dormía tranquilamente cuando de repente ¡zaz! Le cortan la cabeza de un tajo ¿Cómo lo hizo? No lo sé pero la sangre broto por todo el hábitat después de eso Skipper se levanta y despierta rápidamente a Kowalski_

Kowalski: no…Doris por favor ten una cita conmigo

Skipper: (con tono bajo pero furioso) ¡Kowalski!

Kowalski: am que Skipper

Skipper: vi otra muerte

Kowalski: ¿otra?

Skipper: si el asesinado fue Ted

Kowalski: vayamos a revisar

_Despertando a Rico y Cabo, el equipo va a investigar los hechos pero no estaba la cabeza ni el cuerpo, cuando se escucha otro grito por el hábitat de Julien_

**En el hábitat de los lémures**

Skipper: ¿Qué pasa ojos tristes?

Mort: es…horrible…sangre…por todos lados…

_El cuerpo del oso estaba en el hábitat_

Rey Julien: ¡EL ASESINO VA A MATARMEE AHHHH!

Cabo: tranquilo Julien, no creo que venga por ti

Julien: noooo si viene, cuando el asesino va a matarte te deja el cuerpo de su victima

Maurice: pero se supone que matarían a los camellos, el cuerpo del avestruz apareció haya

Rey Julien: no importa el malvado de los ojos rojos me matara

Skipper: (le da una bofetada) contrólate lémur nadie más aquí saldrá asesinado, dormiremos aquí para atrapar al asesino

Kowalski: (anota en su libreta) si nos quedamos tenemos 50% de posibilidad de atraparlo

Skipper: bien iniciemos la operación: trampa al asesino

Rey Julien: uuu ¿y yo ayudare?

Skipper: tú serás la carnada cola anillada

Rey Julien: que yo que

Skipper: vamos muchachos debemos prepararnos para esta noche y atrapar al malvado


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Quien eres?

** Holi, aqui les traigo otro cai mas XD ¿ya tienen algun sosechoso? Ustedes mismos pueden ir tratando de deducir quien es el asesino ok se los dejo disfrutenlo.**

**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p><strong>En el hábitat de los lémures (noche)<strong>

Skipper: bitácora de Skipper, estamos aquí preparados para atrapar al asesino, instalamos la mayor seguridad en todos los hábitats por si las moscas, nadie podrá entrar o salir sin que nos demos cuenta, esta vez sí lo atraparemos

Cabo: las cámaras y sensores de movimiento ya están instaladas

Skipper: perfectou

Kowalski: todo listo para activar

Skipper: pues hazlo Kowalski

Kowalski: (activa un control) listo

Skipper: durmamos muchachos, ahora si siento que dormiré tranquilo

_El pingüino pensaba que por toda la seguridad podía dormir tranquilo…pero desgraciadamente se equivoco, la desagradable pesadilla atacaba de nuevo pero esta vez eran los camellos_

Voz macabra: bien a acabar con este pendiente

_El asesino entro como si no hubiera seguridad, igual tomo al camello mayor, lo sedo pero lo único diferente fue la forma de asesinarlo, a este lo desmembró, le quito las patas, la cabeza, lo partió a la mitad, incluso le corto las jorobas. Sangra a montones parecía que el malhechor cada vez buscaba más sangre, esta vez, el líder vio a donde arrastraban el cuerpo y fue al hábitat de los camaleones. Skipper despierta y ve a Cabo, Kowalski y Julien discutiendo_

Rey Julien: ¿aun no sabe quién es? Pero entonces ¿pa que tanto cablero que pusieron en mi reino?

Kowalski: todo fue saboteado, cámaras, sensores, de todo, este asesino es listo

Cabo: es como si fuera un paso adelante

Skipper: Kowalski, infórmame la situación

Kowalski: las cámaras no captaron nada, todo fue desconectado nada funciono anoche ¿a quién asesinaron?

Skipper: (quita la vista) a un camello, lo desmembró y lo llevo al hábitat de los camaleones

Kowalski: mmmmmm, Maurice ven necesitamos un traductor

**En el hábitat de los camaleones**

Camaleones: (cambian de color)

Maurice: am dicen que vieron a alguien salir corriendo

Skipper: ¿a quién?

Camaleones: (cambian de color)

Maurice: a Roger

Skipper: claro, alguien tan tonto como él, debe saber que no sospecharíamos, muchachos es hora de interrogar al drilo

**En el hábitat de Roger**

Roger: tada tada dada horneo galletitas :3

_Llegan los pingüinos_

Roger: hola chicos, ¿quieren galletas?

Skipper: no te hagas el inocente drilo, sabemos que eres el asesino

Roger: oh así que lo descubrieron

Cabo: ¿Por qué Roger? Creí que eras bueno

Roger: lo soy, no saben cuánto me tomo preparar los escenarios

Skipper: ¡COMO FUISTE CAPAS DE MATAR A ESOS ANIMALES, MOUNSTRO ASESINO!

Roger: ¿asesino? No lo soy, hablo de mi obra de teatro que preparo se llama "asesino de pastelillos"

Kowalski: por favor, como creerte

Roger: hablo en serio, miren esos son mis escenarios (los señala)

Kowalski: entonces ¿Qué hacías ayer en el reptilario?

Roger: fui a pedir mango a los reptiles, pero vi un cuerpo descuartizado y Salí corriendo a vomitar al bote de basura, si lo revisan tal vez mi vomito siga ahí

Skipper: hm Kowalski, análisis de compatibilidad de historia

Kowalski: parece que todo encaja

Skipper: ¡wachinangos! Volvemos al principio

Cabo: si, no importa lo que hagamos el siempre nos lleva ventaja

Rico: ñau

Skipper: bien probemos otros planes, si nos quedamos despiertos en nos duerme, si ponemos seguridad, la sabotea, no tenemos muchas opciones

Kowalski: ¿y se escondemos una mini cámara?

Skipper: explícate

Kowalski: una mini cámara, ponerla en lo ato del zoológico para que lo vigile, así si pasa algo lo tendremos en video

Skipper: buen plan Kowalski, vayan e instalen una arriba en el zoológico yo iré a instalar esta en el reptilario por si acaso ataca ahí

**En el hábitat de los camaleones**

Skipper: perfecto, a ver si así te escapar malvado (toma el radio) Kowalski ¿ya instalaron las cámaras?

Kowalski: así es, esta puesta y en funcionamiento

Skipper: regresemos al cuartel

En la base de los pingüinos

Cabo: sabes algo que eh notado Skipper

Skipper: ¿Qué joven Cabo?

Cabo: no ha habido ningún visitante desde que iniciaron los asesinatos

Skipper: es verdad, revisemos la entrada

En la entrada del zoológico

Kowalski: las puertas están cerradas, y ahí una nota pero no sé lo que dice

Skipper: Hm Cabo ve por los chimpancés necesitamos traducción

_5 minutos después_

Mason: a ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Skipper: tradúcenos lo que dice ahí arriba

Mason: mmmmmm, Phil

Phil: (señas)

Mason: cerrado…por...mantenimiento…abriremos pronto

Kowalski: asa que es por eso que no hay visitantes

Skipper: que astuto, cerrar el zoológico para que los humanos no intervengan

Cabo: debe ser algo personal

Skipper: está bien, cuando aparezca esta noche el idiota no sabrá que lo tenemos en video

**En la noche**

Kowalski: entonces dormiremos

Skipper: así es, se que si veo otra muerte será la última, porque lo haremos pagar por lo que hizo

Cabo: si y volveremos a nuestras vidas

Rico: chiiii

Skipper: por cierto Kowalski ¿aun no acabas el rayo?

Kowalski: voy a la mitad

Skipper: procura apurarte por favor

Kowalski: no veo por qué tanta prisa

Skipper: no quiero ver más muertes ¿te disparo a ti para que veas todos los asesinatos? Toda la sangre y las tripas

Cabo: (tapándose el pico) Skipper me aras vomitar

Skipper: oh lo siento

Rico: vayamoch a domill

Skipper: si no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana, y atrapar al responsable

_Efectivamente, el ave soñó otra muerte, ¿las victimas? Tres camaleones. La sombra los tomo, las azoto en el piso de las lenguas como si fueran una media con tierra, se escuchaba como sus pequeños cuerpos se hacían puré con cada golpe, después de jugar con ellos les corto las cabezas y las coloco en el trono del hábitat de Julien y con la sangre de los cuerpos escribió en su pared "tu serás el siguiente_"

**A la mañana siguiente**

Kowalski: bien revisemos los videos (dijo encendiendo el televisor)

El video comenzó a las 3 a.m. pero en el video de la nada alguien levanta la cámara y se escucha:

Voz macabra: ¿de verdad me creen tan estúpido?

_Luego la grabación se detiene_

Skipper: ¡POR EL AMOR DE…! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!

Kowalski: ¡Skipper, Cabo esta presente!

Skipper: ¡PERO ESQUE ESE MALDITO ME TIENE HASTA…!

_Kowalski le tapa los oídos a Cabo, quien solo ve al líder mover el pico pero no oye ni pio de este. Después de 5 segundos se los destapan_

Skipper: ¡DA!

Cabo: por primera vez me alegra no haber oído

_De repente entra Julien_

Rey Julien: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AYUDA VIENE PO MI!

_El lémur corrió por todos lados para terminar escondiéndose tras Skipper_

Skipper: tranquilízate cola anillada ¿Qué pasa?

Rey Julien: (desesperado) ¡AHORA SI YA ME CARGO LA CALACA! ¡VIENE PO MI SALVENME MONJAS POR FAVOR, NO ME QUIERO MORIR!

Skipper: no te preocupes Julien nadie más morirá

Rey Julien: eso dijiste ayer y mila lo que paso

Skipper: -_-


	4. Chapter 4 El asesino es

**Listo aqui el cai siguiente disfruten :)**

**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hábitat de los lémures (noche)<strong>

Skipper: bien cola anillada, duérmete en tu rebotador nosotros aremos guardia despiertos yo empiezo el turno después tu Cabo, Kowalski y al final Rico

_1er turno (Skipper)_

Skipper: se estas ahí, ¿Por qué no te apareces eh? ¿esque eres cobarde?

Voz macabra: jeje estoy mas cerca de lo que crees

Skipper se voltea buscando de donde vino la voz, en cuanto se da la vuelta en sus aletas tiene una granada somnífera la cual estalla y lo hace dormir

_Mas tarde Cabo se levanta_

Cabo: vine por el turno, Skipper ya puedes ir a dormir (mira el rebotador) ¿Dónde esta Julien?

Voz macabra: am fue al baño

Cabo: ¿Skipper? (se acerca) ¿Qué le haces a Julien?

_Cuando el joven se acerca mira una sombra que sostiene un cuchillo y tiene los ojos rojos_

Cabo: ay, tu no eres Skipper

Voz macabra: no, pero tu estas frito (lo golpea en la cabeza)

Cabo: (se desmaya)

Voz macabra: tan ingenuo como Skipper, ahora si cola anillada tu fin a llegado (dijo encajándole el cuchillo)

**En en el ex hábitat de Leonard**

Cabo: (se despierta) mmm ñam ¿Dónde estoy?

Voz macabra: creo que el siguiente seras tu Cabo

Cabo: (asustado) ¡ahhh! el asesino

Voz macabra: asi es, sabes como moriras creo que debes tener el honor de saber quien te asesinara, en fin no podras contarlo

Cabo: (glup)

_El demente asesino comienza lentamente a salir de las sombras de las cuales solo se veian sus ojos rojos, el joven Cabo solo se quedo con el pico abierto al saber quien era el asesino_

Voz macabra: ¿Qué tal?

Cabo: (sorprendido) pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?

**En el hábitat de los Falmencos**

Kowalski: (se despierta) ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mort: no lo se yo desperté aquí

Kowalski: debe ser obra del asesino nos separo a todos para matar a Julien, pero por que lo haría

Maurice: yo apareci en el hábitat de los camellos ¿ni idea de cómo llege alla?

Kowalski: ¿Dónde estan Skipper, Julien y Cabo

Rico: (llega) no tengo idea

Kowalski: mmm el asesino sabe mas de lo que esperaba…oh no, Rico ya se quien es el homicida es…

**En el ex hábitat de Leonard**

Cabo: Skipper ¿Por qué?

Skipper malo: para que lo sepas, no soy Skipper, solo estoy atrapado en su cuerpo

Cabo: entonces ¿Quién eres?

Skipper malo: el asesino, acaso ¿no sospecharon?

Cabo: ¿sospechar que?

Skipper malo: por favor, el malvado tenia que ser alguien que sabia sobre las trampas, las maniobras y por supuesto…las muertes

Cabo: pero Skipper las veía por el rayo de Kowalski, además el no tiene los ojos rojos

Skipper malo: te lo tendre que explicar con palitos, el rayo de Kowalski me creo a mi, soy algo asi como una doble personalidad por eso tengo mis ojos rojos

Cabo: ¿doble personalidad?

Skipper malo: asi es, el rayo terrorífico me creo, dentro del cuerpo de Skipper, me alimento de su odio e ira

Cabo: es por eso que lo enfurecías

Skipper malo: si tuve que ser hábil, imaginate labar la sangre de este plumaje

Cabo: por eso estaba siempre sudado cuando despertaba, no era sudor era el agua que usabas para lavar la sangre

Skipper malo: yo solo existo mientras este dormida la otra mitad por eso todo lo que yo hacia Skipper lo veía como un sueño solamente

Cabo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué asesinas animales?

Skipper malo: solo estoy asesinando lo que Skipper odia, a los mamíferos

Cabo: el avestruz y Pinky no eran mamíferos

Skipper malo: no pero esa noche quería ver correr sangre, no tuve opción

Cabo: estas demente

Skipper malo: si, puede ser que si, pero ahora lo que me interesa es…te cortare en pedasitos…o te sacare el corazón

Cabo: Skipper, se que estas ahí lucha contra este demonio

Skipper malo: el duerme Cabo no puede oírte, cuando se entere de tu muerte se pondrá aun mas furioso conmigo

Cabo: ¡SKIPPER, SKIPPER!

Skipper malo: (le pone un trapo en el pico) listo con esto estaras callado (levanta su cuchillo) tal ves te pique y me divierta contigo un rato, me pregunto ¿de que color es la sangre de un pingüino

Cabo: (cierra los ojos)

Skipper: ¿Cabo? ¿Qué hacemos aquí en el hábitat del hippie?

Cabo abre los ojos y ve que la mirada de su capitán es de color azul

Cabo: Ski…per…volviste…

Skipper: ¿volver de donde? (se mira) ¿Por qué estoy cubierto de sangre?

Cabo: (sacude su cabeza) Skipper, eres tu, el asesino, todo el tiempo eras tu, tienes una doble personalidad

Skipper: ¿yo el asesino? Soy un monstruo asesino

Cabo: no, fue culpa del rayo de Kowalski

Skipper: (mira sus aletas) soy un asesino (huye)

Cabo: Skipper espera

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? ¿De verdad no sospecharon de Skipper? ¿No se daban cuenta que él era el único que escuchaba la voz del asesino? Bueno, no crean que el siguiente es el final aun faltan muchos mas capítulos XP**


	5. Chapter 5 Y solo quedamos 3

**Aqui el caitulo 5 que lo disfruten muajajajajajaja O.O es decir am olvidenlo, disculpen se me tardo esque tengo examenes y debo estudiar y eso pero tratare de avanzarle X)**

**Atencion: los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Kowalski: Cabo, ¿Estás bien? se quien es el asesino, es nada más y nada menos que Burt<p>

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Kowalski: si Burt, con súper orejas de seguro escuchaba nuestras tácticas

Cabo: noooo, el no es el asesino

Kowalski: ¿entonces?

Cabo: (no puedo decirles que es Skipper) am…bueno no lo se

Kowalski: si no tienes idea de quién es mejor ni hables Cabo

Cabo: ok

Rico: ¿y Skipper?

Cabo: (nervioso) am…fue…secuestrado…por el asesino…

Todos menos Cabo: ¡ahhhhh!

Kowalski: debe querer asesinarlo

Cabo: ou… si…debe ser eso

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Rey Julien: ¡au!

Kowalski: quédate quieto Julien

Rey Julien: no puedo, duele

Kowalski: listo, tu herida ya está cerrada

Rey Julien: ¿y cómo cuanto tiempo voy a estar así?

Kowalski: una semana o dos, depende de cuánto te muevas

Rey Julien: ¿una o dos semanas sin mover el bote?

Kowalski: precisamente

Rey Julien: ¡QUE ABURRIDO!

Kowalski: ¡al menos estas vivo!

Cabo: si ya pueden llevárselo Maurice

Marlene: ¿Qué te pasa Cabo? Te noto nervioso

Cabo: te diré, pero, si me prometes, que no le dirás a nadie

Marlene: lo prometo

**Afuera del hábitat**

Cabo: se quien es el asesino

Marlene: ¿de veras? ¿Quién es?

Cabo: es…es Skipper

Marlene: ¿Qué?

Cabo: si, bueno… no es el, en realidad, es una doble personalidad

Marlene: ¿doble personalidad? Pero ¿Cómo?

Cabo: fue un accidente con un rayo de Kowalski, al parecer por eso veía las muertes

Marlene: ¿y porque no les has dicho nada a Kowalski y a Rico?

Cabo: no lo sé, me dio miedito

Marlene: espera se supone que el asesino tiene los ojos rojos y Skipper los tiene azules ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Cabo: creo que cuando es el asesino le cambian los ojos de color, esa mirada tan fría aun la recuerdo…no puedo parpadear sin verla

Marlene: ok, mira Cabo, vamos a solucionar esto

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cabo: ¿y eso?

Salen Kowalski y Rico

Kowalski: viene del zoológico infantil

**En el zoológico infantil**

Conejito: ¡NOOOOOO!

_Llegan los pingüinos_

Kowalski: ¿Qué pasa?

Conejito 1: un monstruo secuestro a Fluffy y se lo llevo

Rico: el asesino

Kowalski: pero ¿Dónde puede estar?

¡AUXILIOOOOO!

Cabo: vino del hábitat de Burt

Kowalski: si tenía razón, el asesino es Burt, vamos tras el

**En el hábitat de Burt**

Fluffy: déjame loco

Skipper malo: (levanta el cuchillo) lo lamento conejito fuiste seleccionado para morir

_Llegan los pingüinos_

Kowalski y Rico: ¿Skipper?

Skipper malo: (se voltea) a son ustedes

Kowalski: creí que te habían secuestrado

Skipper malo: ¿Qué cerebro de nuez te dijo tal tontería?

Cabo: ¡Tu no eres Skipper, eres el asesino!

Rico: ¿Qué?

Kowalski: (mira los ojos de Skipper) ¿puede ser posible? (dibuja en su cuaderno)

Cabo: ¿Qué haces?

Kowalski: esto (muestra la libreta) esta es la silueta que dibujo Leonard pero en realidad

Rico: chon idénticas

Skipper malo: pff si soy el asesino, y eso que, no pueden detenerme

Kowalski: ¿Quién dice que no?

Skipper: (le cambian de color los ojos a azul) lo digo yo

Cabo: ¿Skipper?

Skipper: así es joven Cabo, no quiero que se me acerquen…los puedo lastimar

Cabo: pero…pero

Skipper: es una orden soldados

Cabo: no espera

Skipper malo: (cambian a rojo sus ojos) ya escucharon a su capitán

Cabo: voy a desobedecerte, porque voy a salvarte

Skipper malo: me temo que no tienes opción

Kowalski: si trabajamos juntos te detendremos

Rico: chi

Skipper malo: entonces, (coloca el cuchillo en su pecho) verán a su líder muerto

Cabo: ¿Qué haces?

Skipper malo: se que si muero yo, muere Skipper y me pregunto yo, que les importa más…atraparme o salvar a su compañero

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo: …

Skipper: (le vuelven a cambiar los ojos a azul) ¡váyanse ya!

Cabo: no, no sin ti Skipper

Skipper: aunque intenten…detenerlo…no podrán… los matara antes de que puedan…atraparme

Kowalski: no lo entiendes Skipper si no te curamos…

Skipper: (otra vez regresan a rojo sus ojos) ya basta de charla

_El malvado se escabulle entre Kowalski y Rico hacia Cabo quien es herido en el estomago por el cuchillo, salpicando su cara con un poco de sangre para después huir_

Skipper malo: sigan metiéndose en mi camino y les are algo más que solo una cortada

Kowalski: ¡CABO!

Cabo: ay…me duele…que es esto (mira su aleta cubierta de sangre) ay (se desmaya)

**En la base de los pingüinos**

Cabo: (se despierta) ay ¿Qué me paso?

Kowalski: finalmente despiertas Cabo

Cabo: ¿Cuánto dormí?

Rico: un mes

Cabo: ¡UN MES!

Kowalski: Rico, no le juegues bromas a Cabo

Rico: lo chento

Kowalski: ignóralo, solo dormiste toda la noche

Cabo: uh si me acorde, esperen ¿Qué paso con Skipper?

Kowalski: se escapo…pero ya estoy trabajando en la cura, debo apresurarme o si no…

Cabo: ¿o si no que?

Kowalski: viste a Skipper, su personalidad asesina está tomando el control cada vez más ósea que si no lo curamos

Cabo: perderemos a Skipper

Kowalski: así es, por eso estoy apresurándome rápido para terminar esto pero me llevara tiempo

_Entra Marlene_

Marlene: chicos, atraparon al asesino… Cabo ¿Qué te paso?

Cabo: nada un accidente

Marlene: fue Skipper bueno el malvado

Cabo: si

Kowalski: Y… listo está terminado ahora solo debemos buscar un modo de dispararle sin que se dé cuenta

Cabo: una distracción

Kowalski: explícate

**Continuara...**

**Por cierto, voy a emezar a subir imagenes del fic en mi DA si quieren hecharse una vuelta adelante :3 h t t p :/ / alme jaloca 4 5 6. dev ian ta m / solo quitenle los espacios**


	6. Chapter 6 ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

**Aqui otro capi, disfruten :3 erdon se me terde pero como mencione antes tengo examenes y me cotran la inspiracion, y bueno la mayoria de las escenas las escribi escuchando Bloodline de Slayer y viendo mucho en el pasado Elfen Lied XD bueno. Disfruten**

**Atencion: los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Cabo: me refiero a que lo distraigamos, uno se esconde en los arbustos y le dispara mientras otro lo distrae<p>

Kowalski: podría funcionar pero también fallar

Rico: pero ¿Quién?

Cabo: obviamente yo

Kowalski: jamás ¿y si te asesina antes de que le dispare?

Cabo: no lo ara

Marlene: ¿Cómo? ¿No puedes saber si Skipper sigue ahí?

Cabo: yo sé si

Marlene: está bien Cabo, ¿Cuál es tu estrategia?

Cabo: pues es arriesgada

Kowalski: ¿arriesgada?

Cabo: si tu y Rico se esconden en los arbustos y yo hablo con Skipper...o bueno el asesino, lo distraeré y ustedes le disparan y colorín colorado termina este caos

Rico: mmmmmm me parece bien

Kowalski: bien solo que no sabemos a quién atacara hoy

Cabo: oh no te preocupes por eso

**En el hábitat de Barry**

Skipper malo: bien contigo voy a tener cuidado extremo, pequeña ranita toxica

Cabo: yo no lo creo Skipper

Skipper: cuantas veces debo decírtelo, no soy Skipper

Cabo: como sea, no vas a asesinar a mas animales

Skipper: ¿y quién me va a detener? El pequeño e inofensivo cabito

Cabo: tal vez sea adorable, miedoso, y adorable, ay ya dije adorable… no importa, el punto es que no voy a dejar que te lleves a Skipper, ese cuerpo no te pertenece, es de mi amigo y capitán

Skipper: (le cambian de color los ojos) Cabo…salvarte…ya no hay esperanza para mi

Cabo: pero que dices ¿te das por vencido? Tú nos has enseñado que nunca hay que rendirse, sino luchar

Skipper: es...es…verdad… ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE ASESINAR MAS ME OISTE!

Skipper malo: es una tontería, tu patético espíritu no me vencerá

Cabo: ¡Kowalski ahora!

Kowalski sale de los arbustos, dispara su rayo y exitosamente logra darle a Skipper, tirándolo al piso y quedando inconsciente

Cabo: ¿está muerto?

Kowalski: em (pega su cabeza a su estomago) no sigue respirando llevémoslo al cuartel

**En la base de los pingüinos**

Cabo: ¿se pondrá bien?

Kowalski: positivamente mi rayo se encargo de eliminar a esa doble personalidad, volverá a ser el mismo

_En eso Skipper comienza a despertar_

Rico: se despierta

Cabo: Skipper ¿estas bien?

Skipper: si…solo hay un problema

Kowalski: ¿Qué te sientes mareado?

Skipper: no…solo que ¡yo no soy Skipper!

Cabo: D: ¡no!

Skipper malo: así es, eliminaron al equivocado

Kowalski: imposible

Cabo: no puede ser verdad, si es una broma no es graciosa

Skipper malo: dame un cuchillo y te destripare

Cabo: (lo toma de los hombros) ¡NO JUEGES PORFAVOR DI QUE ES MENTIRA!

Skipper malo: (lo golpea en el estomago) aléjate de mi camino bebe, necesito ver correr sangre

Kowalski y Rico se ponen en medio

Rico: no te dejaremos

Skipper: (los toma y los lanza contra Cabo) ustedes tienen la culpa, por atacar impulsivamente, y no fijarse de qué color tenía los ojos la victima

Cabo: Skipper

Skipper malo: Skipper se ah ido, está muerto, y que irónico, asesinado por sus camaradas

Kowalski: maldito lunático

Skipper malo: no soy un lunático… soy un asesino, se los advertiré una vez más, métanse en mi camino y los descuartizare uno por uno

Cabo: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HUYR!

Skipper: lo siento me encantaría hacerlos sufrir a ustedes pero hoy no deseo ver sangre de pingüino (huye)

Rico: ¿y aolla que?

Kowalski: que importa, Skipper ya no está, no vale la pena seguir intentando

Cabo:…no… (Furioso) ¡VAMOS A DETENER A ESE MANIACO AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAMOS!

Kowalski: no escuchaste lo que dijo Skipper se ah ido

Cabo: (lo abofetea) ¡Y ESO QUE, SKIPPER HABRIA QUERIDO QUE LO ATRAARAMOS CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

Rico: te chentes bien

Cabo: ¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA! ¡AHORA INICIEMOS LA OERACION: ANIQUILAR AL ASESINO!

Kowalski: ¿y qué haremos exactamente?

Cabo: un plan, uno que ni ese asesino loco se espere

Rico: ¿kaboom?

Cabo: no, ya se, Kowalski saca los planos del zoológico

Kowalski: bien, pero no tiene sentido que…

Cabo: (le da otra bofetada) ¡no rezongues y hazlo!

Kowalski: ya voy

**En el hábitat de Barry**

_El reptilario estaba callado y en el hábitat de Barry, un mazo había acabado con la vida del obre anfibio, era asqueroso, sangre y tripas saliendo de su boca y estomago, mientras el asesino reía_

Skipper malo: muajajajajaja soy libre, tengo un cuerpo propio, puedo asesinar a cualquier hora, si quiero puedo descuartizarlos y matarlos sin límite de horario, sin preocuparme de que griten, prepárate Central Park, estas a punto de ver la sangre correr

_El asesino se dirigió con el resto de los camaleones a los cuales tomo y estrello contra las paredes a otros les torció el cuello y con las aletas les arranco la cabeza mientras que a los pocos que quedaban los aplasto con su pata y los escuchaba gritar_

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Cabo: no, eso no servirá

Kowalski: por favor Cabo, vayamos a dormir, mañana seguiremos con el plan

Cabo: no, cada minuto que pasa, le da ventaja al asesino

Rico: ñaaaaa

Cabo: ¡POR FAVOR CONCENTRENSE!

Kowalski: ¡tú contrólate por favor! ¡Se que perdimos a Skipper pero guarda un poco de cordura!

Cabo: ¡TU GUARDA CORDURA! (se pone a llorar)

Kowalski: tranquilo, atraparemos al asesino y lo haremos pagar, pero debes controlarte

Cabo: es que…snif era como un padre para mí

Kowalski: lo sé Cabo, y era nuestro líder y amigo

Cabo: cuantos animales estarán muriendo ahora

Kowalski: posiblemente muchos, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Listo con este cai inician las muertes mas sangrientas muajajajajajajaja ._. ah no me agan caso toy loca XD<br>**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Cabo el jefe?

**Holiss jejeje lamento informar que me retrasare en la actualizacion hasta la otra semana, :( estupidos examenes... En fin aqui les dejo un adelanto y me disculpo si causo sustos *W* jeje ya habia escribido fics antes en Face y varios de mis lectoras(res) les causaba infartos XD sobretodo fue con el de "Extraño encuentro" am pero eso no impora disfruten del pequeo adelanto :3**

* * *

><p>Rico: mmmmmm<p>

Cabo: si snif creo que me enfurecí de mas

Kowalski: ya está bien, descansemos tal vez mañana pensemos en algo mejor

Cabo: si creo que si

Esa noche

Cabo dormía cuando escucha un grito, se levanta y va a investigar

**Afuera del hábitat**

Cabo: de donde vendrá ese ruido

Marlene: ¡AUXILIOO!

Cabo: ay no, Marlene

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

Marlene: ¡Skipper no lo hagas por favor!

Skipper malo: al que llamas Skipper, se ah ido, yo soy alguien diferente, un asesino sediento de sangra

_Llega Cabo_

Cabo: (enojado) así que, nos encontramos de nuevo

Skipper malo: otra vez tú… es la segunda vez que interrumpes un asesinato

Cabo: pero esta vez, (saca un cuchillo) no eh venido desarmado

Skipper malo: ¿pelearas conmigo cuchillo contra cuchillo? Debo advertirte que soy bueno

Cabo: solo quiero demostrarte de lo que soy capaz

_El joven novato se lanzo al combate, ambos luchaban como si el cuchillo fuera una espada, el asesino intento conectar varios ataques contra la panza pero fueron bloqueados por este pero en un descuido Cabo es herido en el pecho_

Cabo: (suelta el cuchillo y tapa su herida con su aleta) ¡AHHH!

Skipper malo: muajajaja te dije idiota, que no te metieras conmigo

Cabo: (no puedo detenerme solo con esta herida…Skipper si sigues ahí) ¡lo siento!

Cabo toma de nuevo el cuchillo, se levanta y antes de que el homicida se diera cuenta el joven encajo aquel cuchillo en el estomago de su ex líder

Skipper malo: ¡AHG! Como…tu…

Cabo: (saca el cuchillo y lo apuñala una vez mas) lo siento

Marlene: Ca…Cabo…

_El asesino simplemente cierra los ojos y cae_

Skipper: (abre los ojos y son de color azul) Cabo…gra…cias…

Cabo: Skipper (suelta el cuchillo y se acerca)

Skipper: estoy…orgulloso…de ti…soldado…hiciste…lo que…debías

Cabo: yo…

Skipper: adiós…

Cabo: ¡NO ESPERA, TE LLEBARE CON KOWALSKI Y TE CURARA, SOLO RESISTE!

Kowalski: ¡Cabo despierta, despierta!

Cabo: ¡AHHHH! (respira agitado) que…no asesine a nadie

Rico: am

Kowalski: tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla

Cabo: fiu, creí que había sido real

_Entra Marlene_

Marlene: díganme que ya tienen un plan

Kowalski: por desgracia ninguna, esta doble personalidad es lista, fuerte y astuta

Marlene: anoche Barry y el resto de los camaleones fueron asesinados, si no lo detienen todos serán asesinados

Cabo: créeme que hacemos lo que podemos

* * *

><p><strong>Es corto :3 pero despues lo subire completo adios<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 ¿Cabo el jefe? completo

**Listo disculpen la tardanza pero ya estoy de vacasiones asi que aqui les dejo el capi, me tarde mas de la cuenta porque me quede atorada en la historia X( pero ya me destrabe bueno disfrutar**

**Atencion: los personajes de Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Rico: mmmmmm<p>

Cabo: si snif creo que me enfurecí de mas

Kowalski: ya está bien, descansemos tal vez mañana pensemos en algo mejor

Cabo: si creo que si

_Esa noche_

_Cabo dormía cuando escucha un grito, se levanta y va a investigar_

**Afuera del hábitat**

Cabo: de donde vendrá ese ruido

Marlene: ¡AUXILIOO!

Cabo: ay no, Marlene

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

Marlene: ¡Skipper no lo hagas por favor!

Skipper malo: al que llamas Skipper, se ah ido, yo soy alguien diferente, un asesino sediento de sangra

_Llega Cabo_

Cabo: (enojado) así que, nos encontramos de nuevo

Skipper malo: otra vez tú… es la segunda vez que interrumpes un asesinato

Cabo: pero esta vez, (saca un cuchillo) no eh venido desarmado

Skipper malo: ¿pelearas conmigo cuchillo contra cuchillo? Debo advertirte que soy bueno

Cabo: solo quiero demostrarte de lo que soy capaz

_El joven novato se lanzo al combate, ambos luchaban como si el cuchillo fuera una espada, el asesino intento conectar varios ataques contra la panza pero fueron bloqueados por este pero en un descuido Cabo es herido en el pecho_

Cabo: (suelta el cuchillo y tapa su herida con su aleta) ¡AHHH!

Skipper malo: muajajaja te dije idiota, que no te metieras conmigo

Cabo: (no puedo detenerme solo con esta herida…Skipper si sigues ahí) ¡lo siento!

Cabo toma de nuevo el cuchillo, se levanta y antes de que el homicida se diera cuenta el joven encajo aquel cuchillo en el estomago de su ex líder

Skipper malo: ¡AHG! Como…tu…

Cabo: (saca el cuchillo y lo apuñala una vez mas) lo siento

Marlene: Ca…Cabo…

_El asesino simplemente cierra los ojos y cae_

Skipper: (abre los ojos y son de color azul) Cabo…gra…cias…

Cabo: Skipper (suelta el cuchillo y se acerca)

Skipper: estoy…orgulloso…de ti…soldado…hiciste…lo que…debías

Cabo: yo…

Skipper: adiós…

Cabo: ¡NO ESPERA, TE LLEBARE CON KOWALSKI Y TE CURARA, SOLO RESISTE!

Kowalski: ¡Cabo despierta, despierta!

Cabo: ¡AHHHH! (respira agitado) que…no asesine a nadie

Rico: am

Kowalski: tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla

Cabo: fiu, creí que había sido real

**Entra Marlene**

Marlene: díganme que ya tienen un plan

Kowalski: por desgracia ninguna, esta doble personalidad es lista, fuerte y astuta

Marlene: anoche Barry y el resto de los camaleones fueron asesinados, si no lo detienen todos serán asesinados

Cabo: créeme que hacemos lo que podemos

Marlene: pero explíquenme

Kowalski: es algo complicado, podríamos tener ahora la ventaja porque el asesino no sabe de nuestras trampas, pero aun así es más rápido que nosotros

Cabo: todo lo que hacemos, es como si lo tuviera anticipado

Rico: tenemos un problema

Kowalski: ¿Qué es Rico?

Rico: no tengo todas mich armas

Cabo: ¡QUE!

Rico: chií me falta el lanzallamas, 4 bombas, 3 granadas somníferas y esa pistola que usaba Skipper

Kowalski: el asesino debió regresar y llevarse eso mientras dormíamos

Cabo: (molesto) ese malvado, como nos deshacemos de alguien así

Kowalski: me quede sin ideas, cualquier plan termina siendo fútil, además de que mas animales mueren

_Entra Mort_

Mort: pingüinos el rey está convocando una reunión urgente en los zoovenirs

Cabo: ¿para qué?

Mort: tiene algo que ver con el asesino

**En los zoovenirs**

Rey Julien: es ya algo obvio, tienen que sábelo todos, el asesino es el pingüino latoson

Maurice: así que el rey sugiere matarlo de una vez por todas

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Rey Julien: si, así es, todos debemos tomar nuestras armas y garras pala acabar con el

Kowalski: ¡Julien has perdido la razón!

Rey Julien: no, ustedes no hacen nada para detenerlo el pueblo debe cuidar al rey, el que me apoye que levante la mano, o bueno la pata o ala lo que sea

_Todos menos los pingüinos y Marlene la levantan_

Cabo: ¡esperen están cometiendo un error!

Mason: lo siento Cabo, pero esto ya llego lejos

Maurice: demasiado para considerar un juicio

Marlene: yo…yo también estoy de acuerdo

Rico: ¡HEE!

Marlene: debo aceptar que ese ya no es Skipper, así que para salvar a los animales del zoológico, tenemos que matar a este monstruo

Cabo: pero Marlene…

Marlene: ya me decidí adiós Cabo

_Todos menos los pingüinos se van_

Cabo: ay no, Kowalski ¿lo podrían lograr?

Kowalski: si todos se preparan y acorralan al homicida (saca la libreta) am SIP tienen una posibilidad del 90%

Cabo: eso no puede ser, debemos detenerlos, Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: am podríamos capturar al asesino y tratar de regresar a Skipper…woow esto se sintió extraño

Cabo: si eso podría funcionar ¡Rico! Granada de gas

Rico: (obedeciendo a Cabo) wack

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Cabo: bien llamare su atención aquí y ustedes se esconderán por aculla, luego de que este se acerque, Rico tu lo atrapas con la red, en caso de no funcionar, Kowalski tu lo encojes con tu rayo y si eso no sirve yo lo atrapare con la soga ¿preguntas?

Kowalski y Rico: O.O

Cabo: excelente iniciemos la operación: asesino encerrado

**En el ex hábitat de Leonard**

_Llega Cabo_

Cabo: bien asesino, se que estas aquí, y te esperare

**Sale Skipper**

Skipper malo: tienes muchas agallas para presentarte solo

Cabo: no tenía opción

Skipper malo: bueno (se acerca) ¿Qué quieres?

Cabo: ¡ahora ya!

_Rico sale de los arbustos, dispara la red la cual es esquivada con un salto por parte de Skipper, luego Kowalski igual sale y dispara, fallidamente también y encoje a Rico quien estaba del otro lado_

Skipper malo: no me hagan reír

Cabo: aun no se acaba

_El joven soldado toma las sogas y logra atar a su ex líder_

Skipper malo: me impresionas joven Cabo, aunque me lo debi esperar

Cabo: que bien, muchachos llevémoslo a la base, Kowalski desencoje a Rico

_Llegan todos los animales_

Rey Julien: alto pingüino, entréganos a ese asesino para acabar con eta locura

Cabo: ¡ENLOQUESISTE!

Kowalski: se que sufriste un momento traumático cuando el asesino trato de matarte, pero ten encuentra que Skipper no es culpable

Rey Julien: no me impota que el pingüino latoson también se vaya, lo único que quiero es que ete loco page por a ver herido al rey, multitud loca a ellos

Burt: no puedo creerlo, pero por primera vez quiero obedecer a Julien

Bada y Bing: nosotros igual, vamos por el

_Los pingüinos toman a Skipper y huyen_

Cabo: Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: ¡no tengo ninguna!

Cabo: ¡COMO NO SE TE OCURRE NADA!

Kowalski: ¡ESTOY BAJO DEMASIADA PRECION!

Cabo: ¡RICO GRANADAS SOMNIFERAS!

Rico: wack (saca unas granadas y las arroja atrás dejando a todos dormidos)

Cabo: fiu

Skipper malo: ¿Por qué se toman tantos problemas? Pudieron haber dejado que me mataran

Cabo: nunca abandonamos a un compañero

Skipper malo: entonces son mis compañeros

Cabo: (molesto) no hablo de ti hablo de Skipper

Skipper malo: cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga, Skipper se fue

Cabo: (le da una bofetada) ¡CALLATE!

Rico y Kowalski: O_O

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9 Homicidas

**Aqui otro capitulo :3 espero les guste recuerden en estas historias puede pasar lo que sea XD bueno disfruten :)**

**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>En el hábitat de los pingüinos<strong>

Skipper malo: ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo te atreves a bofetear a tu superior?

Cabo: (enojado) tú no eres mi superior, ¡eres un desquisado, loco, estúpido, lunático, idiota y demente!

Rico: ñañada de

Kowalski: es natural, pero tienes razón, no conocía esa parte de su personalidad, debe estar muuuy furioso

Cabo: (furioso)¡ADEMAS DE ERES UN MANIATICO, TRASTORNADO, IMPRUDENTE, CHIFLADO, RIDICULO…!

Kowalski: ya tranquilízate Cabo

Cabo: (respira agitado) si…perdón estaba…enojado

Skipper malo: si uuu que interesante, la verdad no me interesa

Kowalski: no tenemos mucho tiempo, la multitud despertara en media hora

Cabo: entonces busca una cura pronto

Kowalski: bien necesito que me traigan mis químicos

Cabo: Rico, tráele esos químicos a Kowalski

Rico: chií, am jefe

Kowalski: es cierto, eh notado que te estás creyendo el jefe Cabo, cuando en realidad yo debería serlo

Cabo: (se pone firme) ¡vas a cuestionar soldado!

Kowalski: am

Cabo: ¡busca esa cura! ¡AHORA ES UNA ORDEN!

Kowalski: ay nanita está bien (se pone a trabajar)

Skipper malo: y que haré yo

Cabo: serás vigilado por mí

Skipper malo: no me preocupa, pronto me escapare

Cabo: no mientras yo esté a cargo

_De repente en el cuartel explota una bomba de humo_

Kowalski: ¿Qué es eso?

Cabo: ¿Quién rayos?

_Una sombra entra, toma al criminal y se lo lleva a la entrada, mientras el humo se dispersa y permite ver quien era la sombra que entro_

Rico: am ¡hee!

Cabo: ¿Marlene? ¿Por qué?

Skipper malo: no es obvio, ella es mi espía

Marlene: lo lamento Cabo

Kowalski: ahora veo, tú fuiste la que nos delato sobre el plan de dispararle

Marlene: así es

Rico: ¿Por qué?

Marlene: no les debo explicaciones

Skipper: ella fue mis oídos en el cuartel, desgraciadamente la han descubierto pero al menos me ayudara a escapar

_Marlene desata al homicida y juntos escapan_

Cabo: ¡NO PUEDE SER GRRR!

Kowalski: esto esta poniéndose cada vez peor

Cabo: ¡KOWALSKI DESDE AHORA NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MAS SE META NI ESCUCHE NUESTROS PLANES!

Kowalski: si pero…

Cabo: ¡SIN PEROS! ¡NO PERMITIRE MAS ERRORES QUE RETRASEN A ESTA UNIDAD!

Rico: debes tranquilizarte

Cabo: ¡TRANQUILIZARME, TRANQUILIZARME, NO SIRVE DE NADA SOLO ES DEBILIDAD, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE QUIERO QUE TRABAJEMOS MAS DURO!

Kowalski: O_O Cabo entiendo tu ira pero eso no resolverá nada

Cabo: (furioso y con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡CALLATE QUE PARA EMPEZAR ESTA CALUMNIA EMPEZO POR TU CULPA!

Kowalski: …

Cabo: ¡SI NO HUBIERAS INVENTADO ESE RAYO SKIPPER SEGUIRIA AQUÍ Y NO HABRIA ASESINADOS!

Kowalski: pero…

_De la nada el joven abofetea al científico tirándolo al piso_

Cabo: ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!

Rico: (lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente) peldon, ¿estas bien Kowalski?

Kowalski: si estoy bien (se levanta)

Rico: ¿tas enojado con Cabo? Poque se es así le podríamos hacer una broma jeje

Kowalski: no, la ira de Cabo es normal, ya te dije que Skipper era como un padre para el

Rico: ¿un padre?

Kowalski: si, a pesar de todo creo que Skipper y el son como un padre y un hijo deseoso de aprender como su héroe

Rico: pello tu eles su héroe

Kowalski: si pero creo que Skipper es su héroe también en secreto, en fin llévalo a la cama seguiré trabajando en la cura

Rico: ok

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

Marlene: te salve, aun sigue nuestro trato ¿no?

Skipper malo: si cuando termine en este zoológico, liberare a Skipper

Marlene: bien (se acuesta en su cama)

Skipper malo: (cambia sus ojos a azul) no te preocupes Marlene regresare

Marlene: (sonríe) eso espero

_El pingüino una vez dicho eso se fue cambiando sus ojos a rojo otra vez_

Skipper malo: esta nutria me va a ser muy útil, menos mal que puedo manipularla con tan solo cambiar de color mis ojos jejeje, jugar con sus sentimientos es muy fácil, cuando acabe con este zoológico me la llevare eh iniciare en otro, esto no podría ser mejor

_El criminal se dirigió a la multitud que aun estaba adormecida, tomo a una de las babuinas, compañera de Darla, lo que hizo esta vez fue también cedarla para no llamar la atención de la multitud._

_A ella la acostó en el zoológico infantil, quemándola con el lanzallamas a no mucha temperatura solo para causarle quemaduras de 3er grado, después la despellejo quitándole el pelaje, separando la carne de la piel, luego de tardarse 2 minutos en aquello se preparo para el gran final, abriéndole la boca a la babuina y haciéndolo rápidamente, le metió 3 bombas hasta el estomago. Se alejo y contemplo como las bombas esparcían los pedazos de carne y huesos en el hábitat mientras que el con la piel se hizo un abrigo_

Skipper malo: con armas esto es divertido jajajaja

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Rico: aun no se despierta

Kowalski: y yo aun no descubro la cura, maldición no logro nada

_De pronto afuera del hábitat se escuchaba a la multitud que había despertado_

Rey Julien: ¡salgan pingüinos sabemos que tienen al pingüino asesino ahí!

_Sale Kowalski_

Kowalski: llegaron tarde se escapo

Maurice: ¿Cómo creerte? No tienes pruebas

Darla: un momento ¿me falta una babuina?

Kowalski: ahí está la prueba

Rey Julien: no impota, fue su culpa que se ecapara

Phil: (señas)

Mason: Phil no hay que ser tan grosero con las palabras, el punto es que si ustedes no se hubieran metido el asesino estaría acabado

_Sale Rico_

Rico: ya, no tenemos tanta culpa

Rey Julien: propongo que mañana en la noche encerremos a los pingüinos en su hábitat, y que no puedan salir mientras nosotros cazamos al culpable

Burt: con mi trasero bloqueare su salida

Rey Julien: mañana en la noche utedes no impedirán nada

Shely: así es métanse ya aves cómplices

Maurice: pensaremos su castigo luego

_La multitud se va cada quien a su hábitat_

Kowalski: como sospeche, todo va de mal en peor

Rico: ¿Qué vamoch a hacer?

Kowalski: me duele decir esto pero, la ira de Cabo es lo único que puede ayudarnos

Rico: ¿Cómo?

Kowalski: enojado no se es como Skipper con los planes, aunque mentalmente no está bien

Rico: mmmmmm mas que yo

Kowalski: no Rico tu estas pero, en fin vayamos adentro

Rico: okey

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10 El nuevo

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo :3 decidí añadir un poco de Skilene porque me gusta y para hacer más interesante la historia mm es igual aun así ahí Gore *W* muajajajajaja XD am ._. Disculpen mi risa malévola y loca disfruten :D**

* * *

><p>Cabo: (se despierta) am que paso… ¡el asesino tenemos que…!<p>

Kowalski: ya Cabo solo ah matado a una babuina

Cabo: pero, ¿Qué hora es?

Kowalski: son las doscientas de la tarde

Cabo: sigamos con los planes

_De pronto se enciende el televisor y se ve a un pingüino emperador alto con un sombrero militar y muchas medallas_

General: ¡atención!

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se ponen firmes en el televisor

Cabo: ¿Qué pasa general?

General: me informan que un asesino anda suelto en su área, (observa a los pingüinos) ¿Dónde está su líder)

Kowalski: el…am bueno…el no está disponible

General: bueno pásenle este mensaje es urgente

Cabo, Rico y Kowalski: ¡SI SEÑOR!

General: recibirán a un nuevo miembro que los ayudara a resolver esta locura, su nombre es Raúl, es excelente con las trampas es un pingüino barbijo y llegara en pocas horas

Cabo: ¿un nuevo compañero señor?

General: así es, esto del asesino puede poner en peligro su identidad, así que me despido

Rico, Kowalski y Cabo: (saludo militar)

_El televisor se apaga_

Kowalski: creo que el general no sabe que el asesino es Skipper

Cabo: si, Skipper debió mantenerlo informado hasta que, bueno, ya sabes

Rico: chi

Kowalski: ¿Qué pasara si este "Raúl" descubre que Skipper es el culpable

Cabo: no lo sé, pero no podemos permitírselo

Kowalski: tal vez si se lo explicamos entienda

Kowalski: esperemos a que llegue

**En el zoológico infantil**

Randy: (se despierte)ah ¿Quién está ahí?

Skipper malo: hola lanudo

Randy: ah eres tu… ¡AHHHH! No, por favor, no me hagas daño

Skipper malo: ¿Por qué siempre piden piedad? ¿No saben que soy un asesino?

Randy: al menos lo intente… (Corre) debo ir por ayuda

Skipper malo: (le birca a la espalda) ¿A dónde ibas?

Randy: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_De un momento a otro la oveja es derribada, luego el pingüino le rompe el cuello con lo cual termina con la vida del desdichado, pero no se detiene ahí, tomando su clásico cuchillo le saca los ojos para después continuar sacando su cerebro hasta dejar hueco aquel cráneo. Luego de quitarle la piel, lo deja a un lado, retoma su arma y abre la espalda de Randy sacándole por detrás el corazón y dejándolo caer en el césped, su pelaje blanco ahora era rojizo como su sangre_

_Los conejitos quienes habían contemplado el horrorizarte espectáculo estaban escondidos en un árbol, hasta ahora estaban a salvo hasta que Fluffy se le escapo un gemido de miedo fue cuando todo se vino abajo_

Skipper malo: con que ahí es donde se escondían, jeje me queda pendiente matarte a ti conejito

Fluffy: no voy a bajar

Skipper malo: ¿Quién dijo que bajarías?

_Skipper tomo impulso y salto hasta aquella rama tomando con un gran abrazo a aquellos conejos, con una soga que había encontrado hizo 3 nudos de orca, se los coloco y los dejo caer de aquel árbol, los conejos luchaban y pataleaban para quitarse aquellas sogas que impedían su respiración, todos inútiles. Pasando ya bastante tiempo, el loco observo que aquellos conejitos habían perdido la vida, tomo la rama más dura que encontró y comenzó a golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas_

Skipper malo: estas piñatas son geniales jajajajajaja derraman sangre en lugar de dulces

_Siguió como por media hora hasta quedar exhausto, las pequeñas criaturitas adorables ahora parecían trozos de carne deformes, dos habían perdido la cabeza mientras que uno la tenia colgando_

Skipper malo: fiu me iré a descansar, hoy hubo más sangre y violencia, me pregunto ¿a quién matare mañana?

**_Unas horas después_**

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Raúl: ¿hola?

Cabo: es el nuevo

Kowalski: yo le abro

Raúl: am hola ¿Cabo?

Kowalski: no, yo soy Kowalski, el pequeño de haya es Cabo y el de plumas de punta en la cabeza es Rico

Rico: que onda vato

Cabo: hola

Raúl: (saludo militar) hola, am el general me dijo que tenían el caso con un asesino cereal

Kowalski: si afirmatorio

Raúl: bien, quiero la lista de las víctimas, fotografías de las escenas e información detallada de cada una de las muertes

Cabo: bien, Kowalski ve por los archivos

Raúl: ¿tú eres el líder aquí?

Cabo: si

Raúl: no lo creo, el general dijo que era alguien llamado Skipper

Cabo: ay está bien, te explicaremos pero debes prometernos que no dirás nada a nadie en el cuartel

Raúl: am ok

Cabo: Kowalski había inventado un rayo para hacer que uno tuviera los sueños que seleccionaba, accidentalmente cuando lo probaba conmigo con una pesadilla, le dio a Skipper el cual comenzó a ver la muerte de los animales cuando dormía pero no eran sueños eran visiones porque el laser le creó una doble personalidad asesina, escapo e hicimos una cura para eliminar a la parte asesina pero eliminamos al equivocado, después lo volvimos a capturar pero Marlene la traidora lo libero y ahora buscamos una manera de regresar a Skipper pero sin que resulte herido

Raúl: O_O woow eso es un buen resumen, está bien pero debo saber ¿tienen la cura?

Cabo: desgraciadamente…no

Kowalski: (deja los archivos en la mesa) estoy trabajando en ella, sé que estoy cerca

Raúl: bien puedo decirle al general que trabajo en el caso, pero deben apresurarse o me llamaran la atención

Kowalski: no te preocupes, trabajaré rápido

Raúl: mientras yo trabajare en esto para preparar una trampa

Cabo: me alegra que entendieras

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

Skipper malo: ya llegue

Marlene: (se despierta) ay qué bien ¡ahh! Estas cubierto de sangre

Skipper malo: soy un asesino, debo estar cubierto de sangre

Marlene: no me gusta, ve y límpiate, no quiero que duermas así

Skipper malo: si está bien

_Después_

Marlene: no te sientes mejor

Skipper malo: me da igual, mañana me manchare con nueva sangre

Marlene: (le da una sabana) bueno pero…¿Cuándo planeas parar?

Skipper malo: debo serte sincero, cuando acabe en este zoológico quiero que vengas conmigo

Marlene: ¿ir contigo? A otro zoológico

Skipper malo: así es a otro zoológico a hacer lo mismo

Marlene: ¿a asesinar más? ¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?

Skipper malo: debo admitir que me agradas mucho

Marlene: pero dijiste que liberarías a Skipper

Skipper malo: yo no dije cuando

Marlene: ¡oye no es justo que tu…!

Skipper malo: (cambia de color sus ojos a azul y le da un beso en la mejilla a Marlene) vamos Marlene será divertido así empezaremos de nuevo

Marlene: O/_/O es…está bien

Skipper malo: (cayó en la trampa)

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Raúl: ya lo tengo

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Raúl: este plan sin duda nos servirá para atrapar al malhechor

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>xD bueno por hoy es todo la proxima actualizacion sera mañana o si no pasado me desvelare escribiendo la siguiente parte ayer me dormi hasta las 7:30 a.m. X3 oh por cierto tambien voy a subir algunas imagenes del fic en Deviantart mañana por si les quieren hechar una mirada les dejo el link XP ht t p :  / al m ejal oca4 56 . de vi ant art . co m / (quitenle los espacios) y si quieren ver otros dibujos que tengo en la galeria nams les pido que no me critiquen porque tengo varios romamticos :3 ... ¿que? soy mas del genero Gore pero tambien tengo mi lado romantico :D bueno chauu  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Pondre un reto

**Fiu crei que no lo acabaria pero elo aqui XD no eh hecho los dibujos porque me falta colorearlos mejor avisare cuando esten bueno disfruten el siguiente capi :p**

**Atencion los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cabo: no ahora que lo veo, dudo que funcione<p>

Raúl: ¿Por qué? Los cálculos son perfectos, las coordenadas exactas

Cabo: no podemos poner la trampa aquí porque ahí está el zoológico infantil

Raúl: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Cabo: algún otro animal podría caer por error

Raúl: (observa los planos) pues que sardinas ¿Quién me dio unos planos viejos del zoológico?

Rico: am ¡FUE KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: (se voltea) ¡NO ES VERDAD, FUISTE TU RICO!

Cabo: (los abofetea) silencio, quien fue no importa, solo que alguno traiga alguno reciente ¡AHORA!

Kowalski: si (busca es su laboratorio y regresa) este es el más reciente

Raúl: ¬¬ gracias… debo volver a empezar

Kowalski: am si se trata de salir, creo que no podremos

Cabo: ¿Por qué?

Kowalski: Burt bloqueara la salida para que no nos metamos en la búsqueda

Cabo: ¡témpanos de hielo, eso no puede ser!

Kowalski: o. o

Rico: am pello y los túneles de ecape que

Cabo: ah si los túneles, casi los olvido

Kowalski: pero aun así me falta encontrar la cura

Raúl: encuentres la cura o no, debemos atrapar a ese malvado y encerrarlo para que no cause más daño

Kowalski: (mirando en su microscopio) creo que…si… ¡lo logre! ¡ENCONTRE LA CURA! (bailando) ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Kowalski! ¿Quién es el mejor? Kowalski, aja si uuu

Todos: O_O

Kowalski: este…como decía encontré la cura

Raúl: pero yo aun no encuentro nada denme un poco más de tiempo

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

Skipper malo: se me ocurre algo para deshacerme de mi obstáculo mayor

Marlene: ¿los restantes habitantes del zoológico?

Skipper malo: no ellos son mi menor preocupación

Marlene: entonces ¿Quién?

Skipper malo: los pingüinos, jajajaja ahora quiero ver correr su sangre, ya se han metido demasiado

Marlene: ¿Cómo los quitaras de tu camino?

Skipper malo: muy simple pero necesito que me ayudes

Marlene: alto uouou ya te acompañare cuando esto termine, ¿no es suficiente?

_El asesino se acerca por la espalda a Marlene cambia el color de sus ojos a azul con un parpadeo luego le besa el cuello, la voltea y la empieza a acercar lentamente hacia su pico_

Skipper malo: si, pero mientras ellos sigan con vida nosotros no viviremos tranquilos, porque ahora quieren asesinarme, harán lo que sea para verme muerto ¿no quieres eso verdad? (dijo aun acercándola)

Marlene: ./. No…no quiero eso

Skipper malo: (se detiene) entonces ¿me ayudaras?

Marlene: (algo rojiza de las mejillas) si…si…te ayudare

Skipper malo: muy bien primero debemos hacer unas paradas para conseguir armas

Marlene: am pero es que yo no puedo salir del zoológico porque me vuelvo salvaje

Skipper malo: bien (le da una hoja) tú busca aquí los objetos de esta lista

Marlene: si

Skipper malo: perfecto, regresare antes de que anochezca

_Más tarde en la noche_

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

**La multitud de animales llega**

Rey Julien: bien trompa laga, no dejes que los pingüinos salgan por eta pueta

Burt: entendido (se sienta)

**Adentro del hábitat**

Cabo: ya comenzaron

Raúl: y nosotros también, ¿seguro que huevin nos ayudara?

Cabo: si dijo que lo viéramos en el parque

Raúl: como ya sabemos, este homicida solo ataca victimas pequeñas o medianas, tomaremos al dicho patito y lo usaremos como carnada, después cuando se acerque yo me aparezco y le disparo con mi pistola de red, si falla ustedes le disparan con las otras dos, por más rápido que sea no podrá esquivar las tres debe caer en una, lo atrapamos y le damos la cura ¿Qué tal?

Cabo: no me siento muy confiado con ese plan pero es lo único que tenemos

**En el parque**

Tito: ¿están seguros que el rey es quien lo pide?

Cabo: si así es, el quiere que nos deshagamos de ese asesino nosotros y nos dijo que tu podías ayudar

Tito: genial

**En el zoológico infantil**

_Pasan las horas incluso Tito retaba al demente a mostrarse pero nada pasaba. Ya como 4 horas después se escucha un zumbido y de la nada una flecha atraviesa el pequeño cráneo del patito. Luego de que este cayera de los arbustos salió una sombra negra de ojos rojos que con la luz de la noche se fue reflejando poco a poco_

Skipper malo: me impresionan, quieran engañarme con una carnada de ese tamaño

Cabo: ¡MONSTRUO!

_El pingüino se acerca_

Skipper malo: hoy no asesinare a nadie más, como veo Kowalski, tienes la cura

Kowalski: (se pone en posición de defensa)

Skipper malo: jajajaja tranquilos, tomen (les da una hoja) véanme mañana aquí a la hora que lo indica la hoja

Raúl: ¿para qué?

Skipper malo: am este es nuevo, como sea, un pequeño juego de supervivencia, este terreno estará cubierto de trampas unas letales otras no, los que logren sobrevivir mjajaja si es que, se enfrentaran a mí y si me derrotan, voluntariamente dejare que me pongan la cura en caso de que pierdan bueno serán asesinados junto con los que logre atrapar mi asistente

_De los arbustos sale Marlene pintada con dos rayas negras en las mejillas, una banda roja en la cabeza y un cinturón con varias armas_

Raúl: ¿Cómo sabemos que no aras trampa si te derrotamos?

Skipper malo: si me resisto pueden matarme con toda confianza

Cabo: (molesto) reglas

Skipper malo: no hay reglas, solo sobrevivir hasta el final y derrotarme

Rico: de a cuantos

Skipper malo: si quieren traer a más háganlo la verdad no me importa porque todos morirán

Cabo: (enfadado) aceptamos

Skipper malo: hasta entonces

_Tanto Skipper como Marlene se retiran_

**De vuelta en el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Kowalski: un juego de supervivencia u hace tanto que no estaba en uno

Cabo: no te preocupes Kowalski, mientras yo esté a cargo no dejare que dañen a mi unidad

Raúl: tengo a unos soldados que nos podrían ayudar, son unos amigos míos ¿puedo llamarlos?

Cabo: está bien…espera ¿Cuántos son?

Raúl: son solo 2

Cabo: bien, pero no más, un equipo numeroso tampoco es muy bueno, asegúrate de explicarles todo

Kowalski: y ¿Quién le va a decir a la mama de huevin?

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Kowalski: ya sabes que su polluelo…bueno…eso…de que murió

Cabo: mm iras tu

Kowalski: ¡YO!

Cabo: es una orden

Kowalski: ¬¬ mi horóscopo decía que sería un mal día y no le hice caso

**En el zoológico infantil**

Marlene: listo ya terminamos las trampas

Skipper malo: así es, solo hay que instalarlas, una cosa cuando las instales toma este frasco y brochita

Marlene: ¿para qué?

Skipper malo: para que envenenes las trampas pero solo algunas como la del árbol y las lanzas, una vez que termines ven y te daré otro quiero que lo utilices en tus flechas

Marlene: no estoy muy segura de esto

Skipper malo: no pasa nada este veneno es solo paralizante

Marlene: bueno así no los matare

Skipper malo: (mientras no sepas que es veneno de una rana punta de flecha todo estará bien, me vas a ser muy útil para asesinar) ah Marlene no toques el veneno por favor, no quiero que te quedes paralizada

Marlene: no te preocupes

Skipper malo: la sangre correrá mañana…la sangre roja de pingüinos

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espacio para aclarar posibles dudas :D<strong>

**Marlene si podra estar en el zoologico infantil ya que este es parte del zoologico, por lo tanto no se volvera salvaje**

**Para los que no saben que es una rana punta de flecha les dejare una pequeña informacion de nuestra amiga wikipedia y dice asi:**

**Rana punta de flecha: es el anfibio más venenoso de toda la Tierra. Esta rana, originaria de Colombia, más precisamente del área del Pacifico, es de un extraño color amarillo. Exuda su veneno cuando se siente amenazada; es tan potente que el de una sola puede matar a 1500 personas. Se llama así porque los nativos mojaban la punta de sus flechas con su potente veneno. También es llamada _Rana del Dardo Dorado_**

_**De donde saca Skipper eso y las demas armas digamos que conoce a alguien X3 bueno hasta la proxima chau :3**  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12 Sovrevive si puedes

**jejejejeje me tarde mas de la cuenta, gomenasai (lo siento en japones) esque no tuve inspiracion y si no tengo inspiracion los fics no me salen igual XP bueno los dejo con el capi les agradesco a todos sus reviews me motivan a continuar :3**

**Atencion: los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En el hábitat de los pingüinos<strong>

Cabo: y bien Raúl ¿vendrán esos amigos tuyos?

Raúl: en unas horas

Kowalski: ¿y cómo son?

Raúl: son dos pingüinos pico rojo sus nombres son Andrés y Rick saben bastante sobre trampas

Cabo: te aseguraste de explicarles y que trajeran sus cosas

Raúl: sip capitán

**Afuera en la entrada el zoológico**

Rey Julien: ¿alguien encontró algo?

Maurice: majestad buscamos toda la noche y no encontramos nada

Roy: tal vez ya se fue

Joey: si tal vez se asusto tanto de nosotros que se fue, ¿podemos seguir buscando mañana?

Mort: tengo sueñito

Rey Julien: ay, eta bien, busquemos mañana, necesito mi sueño de belleza, Maurice, cárgame hasta mi trono real

_Horas más tarde_

**En el habitat de los pinguinos_  
><em>**

Raúl: la multitud se fue Cabo

Cabo: bien repasemos la lista, binoculares

Kowalski: listos

Cabo: cuchillos

Rico: chií

Cabo: botequín de emergencia

Raúl: si

Tocan la puerta

Cabo: (abre la compuerta) a son ustedes Andrés y Rick

Rick: afirmativo

Cabo: está bien pasen

**Adentro de la base**

Cabo: lo que tenemos aquí es un juego de supervivencia

Andrés: ¡nos sacan del cuartel por un juego!

Raúl: Andrés mas respeto, es el líder

Rick: ¿desde cuándo Cabo es líder?

Cabo: ¿me conoces?

Rick: am si, en el cuartel nos informaron de ustedes

Cabo: es igual, esto no es un juego, es una lucha por sobrevivir y recuperar a uno de los nuestros, sobrevivir es algo que deben tomarse en serio, ya que el descuidado morirá

Andrés: ¿morirá?

Kowalski: si, este asesino no tendrá piedad, las trampas son reales y mortales, al menos eso pienso

Cabo: si recibiremos mas instrucciones llegando

**En el zoológico infantil**

Todos: O_O

Rick: am Raúl, ¿no habías dicho que era una granja infantil?

Raúl: si, bueno al menos eso era

_El zoológico infantil ya no era eso, se había convertido en una especie de jungla, césped grande, incluso arboles_

Cabo: ¿Qué rayos le paso a este lugar?

_Interesante lo que se puede hacer un una noche_

Kowalski: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Skipper malo: soy yo, les hablo por un radio, solo es temporal les daré unas cuantas instrucciones más

Cabo: (toma el radio) bien pues empieza a graznar

_Skipper malo: admiro tu sentido del humor pero eso no te salvara, escuchen esta jungla está llena de trampas, no de trampas baratas, sino mortales y muy bien ocultas, los que sobrevivan y lleguen a la casa de paja que esta al final de todo esto, peleara conmigo y si me vence que lo dudo mucho mjajaja, me pondrá la cura, así que cuiden bien quien la tiene, hasta entonces_

Andrés: entonces, vamos a entrar ¿o qué?

Cabo: si, procedamos con cautela, estén atentos a lo que los rodea

Kowalski: si cualquier cosa podría ser una trampa

Rico: ¿hasta esa roca?

Kowalski: bueno no esa roca

Rico: y el pasto

Kowalski: no

Cabo: ¡dejen ya de jugar y póngase atentos!

Rico: ya ta bien

Kowalski: según como veo nos tomara cinco horas llegar a esa casa de paja, eso claro si no activamos las trampas

**En la casa de paja**

Skipper malo: (mirando por unos binoculares) entraron al perímetro

Marlene: solo disparare para herirlos no matarlos

Skipper malo: si no importa

Marlene: sigo aun inconforme con esto

Skipper malo: (cambia sus ojos a azul y la besa) Marlene te prometo que cuando esto acabe te llevare conmigo y viviremos una vida normal en otro zoológico

Marlene: O/ / /O ¿de… de verdad?

Skipper malo: sip, no mas asesinatos

Marlene: ¡Que bien! ¡Ya me voy adiós!

Skipper malo: (cambia sus ojos a rojo) si cuando los matemos, mi querida flor castaña, te matare a ti con mis propias aletas ajajajajajajaja

_La nutria se escabulle entre la gran vegetación subiendo a un alto árbol preparada para proteger el lugar_

**Mientras con los pingüinos**

_Con su paso continuo y miradas por todos lados parecía que pasarían sin problema cuando unos matorrales se interponen en su camino_

Kowalski: no son venenosos, podemos pasar sin problema

Rick: alto

_El nuevo comenzó a examinar los matorrales encontrando un pequeño y casi invisible hilo conectado a una granada_

Rick: ja como lo sospeche, la granada conectada al hilo, ¿Quién tiene tijeras?

Rico: wack (saca unas tijeras y se las da)

_Al momento en el que Rick corta el hilo, de un árbol sale una lanza que lo atraviesa por el estomago y ensartándolo en un árbol_

Andrés: ¡RICK!

_Antes de que su compañero pudiera acercarse el ya abatido pingüino es rematado por unas cinco flechas que igual que la lanza, salen de la nada_

Andrés: no, Rick

Rick: (escupe sangre) ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen… aquí? Váyanse ya

Raúl: pero Rick

Rick: ya váyanse, saben que no tengo salvación

_Los pingüinos contemplaban como el ave herida gemía de dolor y como su peso lo hacía caer, ocasionando que la lanza lo partiera en dos lentamente_

Rick: ¡Cabo llévatelo, no quiero que me vea así!

Cabo: avancemos

Raúl: ¿Qué? no voy a dejarlo

Kowalski: es tarde, murió

Cabo: como dije avancemos

Raúl: ¿Qué pero…?

Cabo: ¡quedarnos aquí no va ayudar en nada!

Raúl: …

**En la casa de paja**

Skipper malo: Marlene reporta

Marlene: uno menos cayo justo como dijiste, el tonto corto el cable pensando que así se salvaría y zaz

Skipper malo: excelente ¿recuerdas el plan?

Marlene: sip los guiare a la siguiente trampa en cuanto se acerquen más

Skipper malo: no dejes que descubran tu posición

**De vuelta con los pingüinos**

Andrés: (apretando las aletas) ¿Por qué tenía que ser Rick? El era como mi hermano

Raúl: lo sé Andrés, era buen soldado

Andrés: aun así no estoy conforme, regresare por el

Cabo: (lo abofetea) quieto soldado, si regresas corres el riesgo de ser atrapado

Andrés: pero es mi compañero, no lo voy a abandonar

Cabo: …

_El joven se quedo pensativo, al ver el comportamiento de aquel pingüino le recordó a él cuando quería salvar a Skipper, pero con la diferencia de que el ya no tenía salvación, por mucho que desearía dejarlo ir otra parte se lo impedía, no podía arriesgarse a perder otro hombre_

Raúl: vamos Andrés, Rick no quiere que lo veas así

Andrés: (suspiro) está bien

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Otra cosa ya subí varios dibujos al Deviantart por si los quieren ver les dejo el link :p ht t p :  / al m ejal oca4 56 . de vi ant art . co m / (quítenle los espacios)**


	13. Chapter 13 El camino se acaba

**Muy bien disculpen una vez mas por la tardanza pero ¿que? si fue navidad :3 ¿merecia un descanzo no? bueno pues aqui les dejo este capi del fic que por cierto ya se va a acabar TT_TT bueno disfruten**

**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>Cabo, Kowalski, Rico, Raúl y Andrés continuaban su travesía por el espeso bosque, a paso lento para no activar más trampas, Cabo había ordenado esquivar todas las trampas para evitar otra tragedia como la de Rick.<em>

Rico: tengo hambre

Cabo: bien, descanso de cinco minutos para comer

Raúl: ¿comida? No los vi empacarla

Rico: wack (saca una bolsa con wachinangos)

Andrés: ou

Kowalski: ¿Qué pasa?

Andrés: generalmente la única comida que como regurgitada es la de mi madre

Cabo: no seas niña y come

_5 minutos después_

Cabo: ¿todos satisfechos?

Rico: sip

Kowalski: si

Andrés: afirmativo

Raúl: si

Cabo: muy bien continuemos

Andrés: señor ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Cabo: eso lo sabe Kowalski

Kowalski: calculo en unas horas si continuamos con este paso

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el loco Rico cruza y rompe un hilo dejándolo atrapado por una red gigante que lo deja colgando de un árbol

Rico: ¡ay!

Kowalski: ¡Rico!

Raúl: debemos liberarlo

Cabo: no, déjenlo

Andrés: ¿Qué?

Cabo: debemos llegar y darle la cura a Skipper, después liberaremos a Rico

Raúl: ¿y eso como por qué?

Kowalski: mi cura tiene la desventaja de no durar mucho si se está en constante movimiento

Cabo: así es, si perdemos la cura debemos regresar por más, y si regresamos podemos caer en trampas que no vimos y evitamos o podemos darle ventaja de poner nuevas

Kowalski: además no lo matara mientras sigamos con vida

Raúl: bien, si no le hacen daño

Andrés: ¿pero qué? ¿Vas a abandonar a uno de tus hombres?

Cabo: te repito soldado que regresaremos por el

Andrés: ¿tu estas safado o qué?

Raúl: Andrés cálmate

Andrés: ¡no me pidas que me calme! Cabo lamento mi rebeldía pero ¡eres un demente!

Cabo: (lo abofetea) no lo estoy, no permitiré que lo maten, pero si queremos terminar esta misión debemos eliminar primero al objetivo principal, el asesino

Andrés: bien, pero si lo matan será tu culpa

Cabo: así será

**En la casa de paja**

Skipper malo: jejeje van dos faltan cuatro (toma el radio) como ves las cosas

Marlene: se acercan a otra trampa si no me falla el cálculo el siguiente es Cabo

Skipper: esa trampa está diseñada para matar al primero que la pise, así que si creo que será Cabo

**Con los pingüinos**

Cabo: ¿no han tenido la sensación de que los observan?

Andrés: si

Raúl: muchas veces

**Antes de seguir me gustaría que leyeran escuchando una canción aquí les dejo el link del video h t t p : / / w w w . y o u tu be . co m / wa tc h ? v =p 01 Jgx Q7 7t E& fe at ur e=r el at ed (quitenle los espacios) ahora si sigan :3**

_El joven líder caminaba mirando hacia los lados cuidándose de no dar un mal paso, aunque Cabo no pudo darse cuenta de que ya había activado una trampa y se dirigía a su fin_

_Repentinamente una gran bola de picos filosos se soltó directo hacia al más bajo de los pingüinos, apenas se dio cuenta ya había sido empujado al suelo pero ¿Quién había recibido el impacto entonces? Nadie más que Andrés quien sacrifico su vida por el capitán_

Cabo: ¡noooo! Soldado ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Andrés: debemos proteger al capitán ¿no?

Cabo:…

Andrés: además…así…me…gustaría terminar...dando la vida en batalla…

Cabo: ¡soy un inútil!

Kowalski: (revisa el pulso) esta…esta muerto

Cabo: ¡soy un bueno para nada perdí a tres hombres! (se abofetea solo) idiota, bobo, cabeza hueca

Kowalski: ¡basta! (lo detiene) perder la esperanza no sirve de nada

Cabo: pero no puedo Kowalski, no puedo, si sigo como líder lo único que haré será matarlos a ustedes también

Kowalski: escucha Cabo, ahora tú eres el único que nos puede guiar, tu furia y enojo es lo que te da ese liderazgo tan parecido al de Skipper

Cabo: …

Kowalski: Skipper cuenta con nosotros

Cabo: pero…pero…

Kowalski: ¿vas a rendirte? Bien quédate aquí, nosotros seguiremos, vamos Raúl

Raúl: ¿estas seguro?

Kowalski: mucho, dejémoslo unos momentos solo, tal vez así recupere la fe en sí mismo

Raúl: ¿no crees que lo presionan mucho?

Kowalski: si, nunca está bajo tanta presión pero no te preocupes en unos momentos nos alcanzara, lo que me preocupa ahora en llegar a la casa de paja, no se cuento soporte mi cura

Pasan las horas y Cabo sigue en el suelo llorando y lamentándose

Cabo: no sé porque ¿Por qué los traje aquí? No soy un líder solo soy un pingüino bobo, eso es lo que soy, una bolsa inservible de wachinangos caducados, tal vez, solo tal vez si alguna vez serví para algo fue como cebo, digo ¿para que mas me necesitaría el equipo? Si no fuera eso no sería nada, debería matarme ahora mismo

_El pingüino toma una roca y se golpea en la cabeza, afortunadamente no con la suficiente fuerza para matarse, pero si se corto lo cual ocasiono que le saliera sangre de la cabeza luego tomo uno de los picos de la bola que había asesinado a Andrés y se disponía a clavársela en el corazón mientras cerraba los ojos_

¡Mas vale que bajes eso soldado!

Sorprendido el pequeño, miro a su alrededor para ver quien lo había detenido

Cabo: esa voz…se parecía a la de… no él está muerto

No quiero que te rindas Cabo, debes seguir

Cabo: ¿Skipper? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero cómo?

Skipper: yo tampoco tengo idea, pero escucha, tienes que continuar no puedes morir así, quedarías como una gallina de panza amarilla

Cabo: pero por mi culpa asesinaron a Rick y Andrés además de que capturaron a Rico

Skipper: ¿y eso qué? No es motivo para rendirse

Cabo: tienes razón, no es momento de lloriquear, debo acabar con esto yo

Skipper: así se habla, ahora corre tal vez alcances a Kowalski y a Raúl

Cabo: si

_Ya recuperado, Cabo continuo buscando, mientras iba en camino se encontró con un bulto que se le hizo muy familiar, al voltearlo resulto se Raúl, quien había sido atravesado con tres flechas en la aleta derecha_

Cabo: ¡rayos! (le quita una flecha) deben estar envenenadas, Raúl fuiste un buen soldado…no te preocupes, atrapare a ese asesino, y lo detendré para que ya no ocurra algo como esto

_Continuando con el viaje el gordito se encontró con una nueva sorpresa, el teniente había sido capturado por una cuerda de su pata izquierda_

Kowalski: ¡Cabo! Sabía que no te rendirías

Cabo: si, (saca un cuchillo) te liberare

Kowalski: no lo hagas, debes hacer esto tu solo

Cabo: ¿estás loco?

Kowalski: no pierdas tiempo, la casa de paja está a unos pasos (le da una inyección) llévate la cura y inyéctasela al asesino, esto revertirá los efectos y regresara a Skipper a la normalidad

Cabo: si

Kowalski: pero apresúrate, no tengo idea de cuánto más soporte el antídoto

**En la casa de paja**

Marlene: quieres que le dé con mi última flecha

Skipper malo: no, esto va a ser interesante, además jamás me vencerá

Marlene: pero y si te inyecta eso ¿a propósito que es?

Skipper malo: es veneno para matarme, solo si vez que me lo va a inyectar puedes dispararle esa flecha

Marlene: bien, estaré en la ventana observando

Skipper malo: jajajajajaja ay Cabo como me divertiré contigo

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo para explicar dudas :3<strong>

**Mi querido oc Bel (lo pueden conocer por mi Deviantart) me ara unas preguntas frecuentes q tal vez ustedes se hacen  
><strong>

**Bel: ok primero ¿por que tanto suspenso?**

**Yo: Es una historia de misterio y para serles honesta me encanta este fic y me da tristesa que se acabe porque pasara tiempo antes de que se me ocurra otra buena idea XD **

**Bel: y ahora ¿por que siempre tardas?**

**Por que aveces no estoy inspirada y pues si no stoy inspirada no puedo seguirle bien ¿que seria de un fic si le sigen namas porque si? pos nada, uno debe disfrutar lo que escribe**

**Bel: ¿cuantos capitulos faltan?**

**Yo: probablemente 2 o 3 uno o dos para el final y el tercero para un epilogo y una vez mas recurramos a nuestra amiga wikipedia para los que no saben que es **

**Epilogo: es una parte final, opcional, en una obra de ficción (se aplica usualmente a novelas, películas, series de televisión o videojuegos) que narra hechos producidos tras el desenlace de la trama principal, como por ejemplo el destino de los personajes protagonistas tras ese desenlace.**

**Bel: y ¿cuando escribes el fic?**

**Yo: Por ahora como son vacasiones y no debo levantarme temprano XD en la noche, me desvelo para escribirlo y pues tambien es tranquila y nadie me molesta XP bueno ya me voy a dormir porque son las 5:19 a.m. espero les aya gustado este capitulo y si tienen dudas no tengan miedo y pregunten XD chau**

**Por cierto les agradesco mucho a todos los que me dejan reviews porque me motivan a segir :3 (no los menciono porque son muchos)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Cabo VS Skipper

**Bueno como en el anterior capitulo les pido que escuchen esta música ¿Por qué? Lo diré al final aquí les dejo el link:h t t p : / / w w w . y o u tu be . c o m / wa tc h ?v = c xO G 7W dK hO A & f ea tu re = r e l at ed (quiten los espacios) como dije antes, solo escuchen la música ahora disfruten :9**

**ATENCION: Los Pinguinos De Madagascar no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cabo había entrado ya en la casa de paja, al entrar al principio el lugar parecía abandonado, pero después Skipper salió detrás de unos cuadros de pajas<p>

Skipper malo: veo que fuiste el único que pudo llegar

Cabo: desgraciadamente si (dijo dejando a un lado el antídoto)

Skipper malo: y no te da pena que todos fueron atrapados por tu culpa, bueno tres asesinados y dos atrapados

Cabo: si, pero eso no te funcionara para hacerme sentir mal, comprendí una cosa

Skipper malo: ¿Qué cosa?

Cabo: que soy el único que te puede detener

Skipper malo: jajajajajaja ¿tu? Eres un patético pingüino principiante ¿crees ganarle a mi entrenamiento militar?

Cabo: tal vez mi entrenamiento militar no sea muy avanzado ni tan bueno como el tuyo, pero no puedes pelar como Skipper así que tengo ventaja

Skipper malo: parece que tú no comprender, yo tengo todas sus habilidades, incluso sus movimientos incluyendo el omega boom

Cabo: pero, no puedes utilizarlo en un espacio tan pequeño como este

Skipper malo: ¿lo dudas?

Cabo: no me importa, no te daré el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo

_La batalla había comenzado, Cabo inicio insertando cuatro golpes con sus aletas, viendo que fueron bloqueados continuo con unas patadas en el estomago, al dar la segunda patada el asesino la tomo, lanzándolo a la pared_

Skipper malo: ¿aun crees que puedes detenerme niño?

_El joven recluta se sacudió la cabeza y observó que había caído cerca de la cura, la tomo y se tiro encima del malhechor, acercando aquella aguja a su cuello. Estaba ya a unos centímetros de que todo acabara cuando repentinamente una flecha rosa la aleta del pequeño_

Marlene: maldición, falle

Cabo: Marlene no te metas en esto

_La nutria no lo escucho, solo soltó una patada que lanzo lejos a Cabo_

Skipper malo: le enseñe unas maniobras

Cabo: mi pelea no es contigo, hazte a un lado

Marlene: lo lamento Cabo si quieres inyectarle eso debes pelear primero conmigo

Cabo: no peleare con una chica

Marlene: entonces me temo morirás, no tendré compasión

_Como lo dijo ella no tuvo compasión, continuo su ataque, se puso encima del caído cabo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara además de empezar a darle golpes con su arco_

Cabo: Marlene buscamos lo mismo

Marlene: no es verdad, tú buscas matar a Skipper

Cabo: pero Marlene, el no es Skipper

Marlene: claro que no, pero él dijo que si lo ayudaba a asesinarte lo liberaría

Cabo: aun si cumpliera su promesa, ¿crees que Skipper se sentirá bien con lo que hiciste? ¿Asesinar?

Marlene: al menos me perdonara, no como a ti que quieres matarlo

Cabo: ¿matarlo? Esto lo curara y lo volverá a la normalidad

Marlene: ¿en serio?

Skipper malo: ¡no le creas es un truco!

Marlene: (le da la espalda a Cabo) ¿seguro que eso es veneno?

_Aprovechando la oportunidad, Cabo golpea en el cuello a Marlene dejándola inconsciente_

Cabo: ¿la obligaste a ayudarte?

Skipper malo: yo no la obligué, ella quiso

Cabo: la manipulaste

Skipper malo: si sabía bien que esa tonta nutria estaba enamorada de Skipper simplemente fue una ventaja que utilice, cuando te mate a ti, la matare a ella

Cabo: como hubiera deseado que tu hubiera escuchado

Skipper malo: pero no lo hizo

**Con Kowalski**

Kowalski: (sacude su pata)tengo que salir

Llega Rico en una jaula y rodando

Kowalski: ¿Rico? ¿Cómo te escapaste?

Rico: ña ¿Que te digo?

Kowalski: ah ya veo un favor ¡sácame de aquí!

Rico: chi (lo libera) ¿y Cabo?

Kowalski: esta enfrentándose contra el malvado

Rico: tenemos que ayúdalo

Kowalski: no, es preferible que lo haga solo

Rico: ¿podrá?

Kowalski: tenlo por seguro am bueno solo 50%

**En la casa de paja**

Skipper malo: (toma un palo) espero te hayas entrenado para lucha de este tipo

Cabo: claro que si (también toma uno)

_Ambos pingüinos luchaban codo a codo, palo a palo, ninguno lograba darse golpes, solo bloqueaban. Hasta por fin Cabo logra derribar al malvado loco_

Skipper malo: para ser un Cabo lo admito, eres bueno

Cabo: y para ser un demente, tu también

Skipper malo: jejeje si pero…

_El asesino toma impuso y gira rápidamente, de modo que con sus patas logra derribar a Cabo_

Cabo: tramposo

Skipper malo: que acaso ¿Skipper no te enseño a no confiarte en una pelea?

Cabo: rayos

Skipper malo: mírate, triste y patético pingüino idiota, con la motivación de la torpeza (dijo mientras lo golpeaba con el palo)

Cabo: (con lagrimas en los ojos) yo…yo no soy eso

Skipper malo: si lo eres (le pone el palo en el estomago y se empieza a apoyar en el) no eres un líder, eres un cabecita hueca, una escoria, un tonto, inútil y pobre estúpido

Cabo: snif ¡CALLATE!

Skipper malo: solo te digo la verdad, no te preocupes, me encargare de que mueras dolorosa y lentamente

_El joven Cabo no sabía qué hacer, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando de pronto mira la inyección que estaba unos centímetros de su aleta derecha. Con la fuerza que pudo, se quito el palo de encima, pateo al malhechor y se puso arriba de el_

Cabo: ¡AHORA SI ES TU FIN! ¡HASTA NUNCA!

Skipper malo: (cambia sus ojos a azul) ¡ALTO CABO!

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Skipper malo: no lo hagas, mira soy yo, volví a la normalidad

Cabo: (se quita) ¿pero cómo? No te di el antídoto

Skipper malo: al final logre vencerlo, no iba a dejar que te mataran, ahora dame eso me da escalofríos

_El pequeño ingenuo, engañado por el color de sus ojos entrego la cura_

Cabo: me alegra que hayas vuelto

Skipper malo: muajajaja ay Cabo (cambia sus ojos a rojo)

Cabo: ¿Cómo?

Skipper malo: ¿Cómo pudiste caer en un truco tan simple?

Cabo: ¡SOY UN IMBECIL!

Skipper malo: (lo atraviesa con una lanza la aleta derecha) apenas te das cuenta (tira el antídoto) te dejare morir aquí solo, (le da la espalda) me voy a terminar aquí y después a otro zoológico

_Ya nada se podía hacer, el homicida había tirado la cura al piso, era por seguro que pasaría tiempo para volver por más y sobre todo, si podía salir con vida. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aquel liquido aterrizo sobre un pedazo afilado de metal ¿podría atreverse Cabo? ¿Podría arrojar aquel objeto, atravesar a aquel demente y terminar con la vida del loco y la oportunidad de regresar a su líder? El tiempo se agotaba tenía una minúscula posibilidad antes de que el otro se diera cuenta_

Cabo: pe…perdóname Skipper (dice alcanzando aquel pedazo de metal)

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si<strong>

**Bel: ¿Por qué pones tanta música?**

**Yo: para que sea más emocionante la lectura XD **el proximo capitulo sera el final y como comente en el anterior un Epilogo y recurramos a wikipedia para... na no es cierto X3 chau  
><strong>**


	15. Chapter 15 El final de la linea

**Bueno amigos con el dolor de mi corazon termino el fic TT_TT odio esta parte cuando ya llego al final, porque extraño mucho trabajar en ellos, aun me falta terminar el epilogo, si me es posible le agregare algunas fotos de capitulos anteriores bueno disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo era el enemigo, el sonido también, debía lanzarlo con cuidado y precisión, Cabo con la fuerza que le quedaba lanzo aquel metal hacia la espalda del malvado, reaccionando rápidamente el asesino gira y esquiva ese trozo de metal <em>

Skipper malo: ¿me creías tan estúpido?

Cabo: maldición (se quita la lanza) aun quiero pelear

Skipper malo: ¿aun? Jajajajajaja mírate como estas te desangraras en unos minutos

_La vista del joven era peor, miraba borroso no sabía muy bien lo que decía el demente pero escucho una voz… una voz femenina_

Marlene: ¡CABO ATRAPALO! (dijo arrojándole el pedazo de metal)

_¿Era real? No lo supo solo se dejo llevar, tomo el objeto ya mencionado y pudo observar borrosamente como Marlene tomaba por el cuello a aquel homicida_

Marlene: no pierdas tiempo Cabo, ¡lánzalo!

Skipper: suéltame estúpida ¿Qué haces?

Marlene: si te escuche, vas a matarme mentiroso maldito

_El pingüino la toma y la lanza al suelo _

Skipper malo: bien, si ya sabes todo (saca un cuchillo) ¡te asesinare ahora!

_Justo cuando estaba levantando el cuchillo preparado para matar, el maniático sintió que algo le había atravesado el costado, al mirar vio a Cabo quien se había levantado y clavado aquel metal_

Skipper malo: como tú…

Cabo: hice lo que debía

Skipper malo: maldito… (Cierra los ojos y cae)

_Todo había acabado, aquel homicida había caído mientras un charco de sangre recorría el suelo, el pingüino abre los ojos los cuales eran rojizos que poco a poco fueron perdiendo ese color haciéndose azules_

Skipper: Cabo…

Cabo: Skipper volviste

Skipper: así se hace…chocaría mi aleta…pero…no puedo

Cabo: tal vez Kowalski pueda llegar a tiempo

Skipper: (escupe sangre) para… ti… tal… vez pero… para mí no… lo creo…

Cabo: no…no digas tonterías

Marlene: (se acerca) Skipper lo lamento, yo no sabía que

Skipper: no hay que explicar…fuiste manipulada…no estoy molesto…

Marlene: iré por Kowalski y Rico

Cabo: escuchaste eso, va a…traer a Kowalski y a Rico… nos salvaremos

Skipper: adiós…Cabo

Cabo: ¡no te vayas!

Cabo miro como el líder cerraba sus ojos, este comenzó a desmayarse, lo único que pudo escuchar son las voces de Kowalski y Marlene quien estaban entrando después de eso todo negro

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Kowalski: está despertando, hola Cabo Cabito

Cabo: ¿Qué? Kowalski ¿Dónde estoy?

Kowalski: estas en cama, logre sanarte a tiempo, vas a necesitar muchos días de descanso para que sanes

Cabo: ¿Cuántos? Exactamente

Kowalski: 4 meses

Rico: (con tono de ópera y sushi en la aleta) ¡PEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

Cabo: no gracias, Kowalski lograste, tu sabes salvar a Skipper

Kowalski: bueno, cuando lo curamos el, huyo

Cabo: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Rico: no lo che

Kowalski: no dijo a donde solo se fue

_En ese momento entraron unos pingüinos emperador_

Cabo: ¿pero qué?

General: ¿es aqui?

Rey Julien: si señor, aquí vive el es el asesino

Kowalski: ¿Julien?

Rey Julien: así es monjas, el pingüino hablo por la caja mágica preguntando donde etaban pero por suete le infome quien era el asesino

Cabo: pero Skipper no lo hizo, bueno no conscientemente

General: cadete ¿Por qué no se me informo que el líder de su escuadrón era el culpable?

Kowalski: porque no lo era, mi rayo le creó una doble personalidad asesina

General: ¿doble personalidad?

Cabo: si, pero ya nos desisimos de ella

General: ¿Qué pruebas tienen?

Kowalski: Julien díselos, el asesino tenía ojos rojos

Rey Julien: am bueno si, pero se pudo poner pupilentes

General: Hm soldado Skipper… ¿Dónde se metio?

Kowalski: cuando se recupero, se fue señor y se fue a (le susurra la dirreccion)

General: bien lo dejaremos libre, pero si vuelve a haber otro asesinato por culpa de un asesino de ojos rojos volveré y tendrá la sentencia máxima

Rey Julien: ¿lo va a dejal libre?

General: no se preocupe lo mantendremos vigilado ¿Dónde están los cadetes Raúl, Andrés y Rick?

Cabo: lamentablemente murieron en batalla

General: dios que triste, ¿y sus cuerpos?

Kowalski: los trajimos y los puse en mi laboratorio

General: me los llevare y les preparare un funeral, avisare a sus familiares de la perdida, bien me retiro

**Aqui quiero que escuchen una cancion, aqui el link: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . co m / w a t c h ? v = o _ S C h D m S e d M por si acaso no lo encuentran con el link les dejo el nombre que es Lilium (Music Box) de Elfen lied continuen :3 **

Rico, Cabo y Kowalski: (saludo militar)

Cabo: a propósito ¿y Marlene?

Kowalski: cuando nos ayudo a traerlos aquí se fue a su hábitat

**En el hábitat de Marlene**

_Entra Skipper_

Skipper: ¿Marlene estas aquí?

Marlene: oh Skipper eres tú, perdona pero no quiero ver a nadie, soy una asesina

Skipper: no te sientas mal

Marlene: no, tú no asesinaste a nadie, yo si mate a tres pingüinos

Skipper: no mataste a tres pingüinos, mataste solo a uno

Marlene: vete

_El pingüino había fracasado en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a la chica_

Skipper: escucha, solo vengo a decirte que me ire por un tiempo

Marlene: ¿A dónde?

Skipper: a otro lado, necesito alejarme del zoológico unos meses no soportaría estar aquí sabiendo lo que hice

Marlene: pues suerte

Skipper: no me dejaste terminar, quiero que vengas conmigo

Marlene: ¿y eso como porque?

Skipper: vamos, alejarnos del zoológico un tiempo nos ayudara

Marlene: am esta bien

Skipper: bueno, guarda lo que necesites y vendre mas tarde debo resolver un asunto mas

En el hábitat de los lémures

Rey Julien: ¿a qué rayos viniste? ¡Vas a asesinarme vedad!

Skipper: no, escucha cola anillada yo no te lastime, tienes que entender que eso no era yo

Maurice: debería creerle majestad

Mort: si (abraza los pies)

Rey Julien: (lo patea) bien, te creeré por eta vez, ahora largo poque vamos a empezar la pachanga

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Kowalski: calculo que podremos abrir el zoológico en una semana ya que debemos regresar el zoológico infantil a su estado original

Cabo: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Kowalski: Rico

Rico: ¿Ka boom?

Cabo: si Rico Ka boom

Rico: chiiii yujuuu jajajajajaja

_La paz regresaba al zoológico una vez más, los varios animales sovrevivientes estaban aun con el miedo de que el asesino regresara mientras que otros lloraban la pérdida de sus compañeros, al extremo del zoológico una nutria y un pingüino se preparaban para marcharse_

Marlene: ¿seguro que no me pasara nada?

Skipper: no, solo no pienses en eso y podras salir con normalidad

Marlene: ok

_Mientras en el zoológico infantil se podía observar a un feliz Rico destruyendo con dinamita_

Cabo: un poco menos Rico o llamaras la atención

Rico: chii

_La dinamita y las bombas hacían todo el trabajo de destruir cada trampa del lugar, hacia falta trabajo pero nada complicado ni imposible para aquellos pingüinos comandados por el pequeño mini líder Cabo_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui el proximo fic en el que trabajare despues de terminar los epilogos de este fic y de "Extraño Encuentro"<strong>

**Separados por el mundo**

_**Genero: Misterio, Aventura, Accion y Violencia **_

**El general mayor de los pinguinos les encarga a cada pinguino una mision en diferentes paises, lo cual ocasiona que tomen caminos separados y no se veran sino hasta dentro de 6 años, cada quien tendra una nueva identidad en un pais diferente. Despues de 5 años le dan un aviso falso a Skipper, de que sus compañeros han muerto, aunque tambien se lo dan a Kowalski, Cabo y Rico, asi que cada uno piensa que sus amigos fallecieron, cada quien debera seguir por su cuenta. Mientras un grabe problema se desata y se requiere a los mejores soldados aunque ¿Que pasa cuando el equipo se encuentra de nuevo sin saber quien es quien?**

**Este va a tardar un poco porque en Deviantart voy a ver si alguien quiere prestar alguno de sus OC´S (Original Characters) para que salgan en el fic X3 hasta ahora solo una se ah ofrecido XD. Tambien es posible que haga un video, como una especie de Trailer antes de dar inicio a la historia, ahi pondre la fecha de estreno. Ya tengo a varios que se apuntaron para leerlo :D**

**La mala noticia es que lo publicare en facebook por motivos confidenciales y personales u.u  
><strong>

**Sin nada mas que avisarles me despido ._.7**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogo

**AQUIII yo pues con el Epilogo prometido XP, notaran que es corto, esto se debe a que los epilogos son pequeños en fin disfruten**

**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 años después<strong>

Cabo: bitácora de Cabo, El zoológico ah regresado a su estado normal, niños jugando y visitando a los animales. La cuidadora Alice había regresado, al parecer su ausencia se debía a que pensaba que tenia vacaciones, obviamente tuvo que ordenar mas traslados, debido a la "misteriosa" desaparición de los animales, si sabemos que fueron asesinados pero al menos eso piensa ella, hoy se cumplen dos años desde que Skipper se fue, sigo preguntándome ¿Dónde estará? Y ¿Por qué Kowalski no quiso decirme a donde se fue? Solo sé que tengo la misión de proteger a los habitantes del zoológico (para la grabadora) ¡Kowalski!

Kowalski: si

Cabo: reporte del estado en el zoológico

Kowalski: bueno am (saca la libreta) seguimos con el problema de que los lémures hacen fiestas hasta muy tarde y que los tejones Becky y Stacy siguen intentando recuperar su pelota del hábitat de los gorilas pero dejando eso a un lado todo está tranquilo

Cabo: perfecto… hoy solucionemos el problema de las tejones, y después de eso tendremos un día libre

**En el hábitat de los gorilas**

Bada: nosotros no tenemos la culpa chico, ellas la arrojaron acá

Becky: no es verdad

Stacy: si, se nos cayo acá por accidente y ya no nos la devolvieron

Bing: cuida ese tono de voz mi sangre

Bada: o aplastaremos sus pequeños cuerpecitos

Becky: quisiera que lo intentaras

Cabo: tranquilos, bien, la pelota es de Becky y Stacy, así que, Bada y Bing devuélvanle eso

Bada: tienen suete

Bing: pero si vuelve a caer aquí nos la quedaremos

Stacy: mira tenemos nuestra pelota de vuelta

Becky: continuemos con nuestro juego de quemados

Cabo: misión cumplida

_Todos los pingüinos chocan sus aletas_

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Cabo: bien chicos, tenemos el día libre

Kowalski: solo hasta en la noche cuando tengamos que callar a los lémures

Rico: chií

Kowalski: bueno, am Rico necesito que me ayudes a explotar algo haya afuera

Rico: chiiii

**Afuera del zoológico**

Rico: ¿Qué voy a explotar?

Kowalski: nada

Rico: ñaua ¿po qué?

Kowalski: Rico, mañana es el cumpleaños de Cabo

Rico: ¿y?

Kowalski: me llego un reporte de que Skipper va a venir mañana

Rico: woow che va a poner feliz

Kowalski: más que una lombriz

En el hábitat de los lémures

Rey Julien: ta bien, ya me trajeron mis frutas exóticas, ahora si les preto mi caja de música

Rico: gracias

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Rico: ya raje la cosa esta

Kowalski: bien, yo termine la decoración

Rico: ¿y el Cabo?

Kowalski: no tarda en llegar, le dije que Phil y Mason tenían sus winkis

_Se escucha desde afuera_

Cabo: ¡Kowalski mentiroso! ¡Ellos no tenían mis winkis!

Cuando llega esta todo apagado

Kowalski y Rico: sorpresa

Cabo: ¿Qué? ¿Nos atacan?

Kowalski: no cabeza tonta, es tu cumpleaños

Cabo: uh lo había olvidado

Kowalski: y esa no es la única sorpresa

Cabo: ¿a no?

De la nada llegan Skipper y Marlene

Skipper: feliz cumpleaños joven Cabo

Cabo: O_O

Marlene: ¿Cabo?

_El joven se tira encima de ambos_

Cabo: ¿Dónde habían estado? ¡LOS EXTRAÑE TANTO!

Skipper: ya arriba soldado, quieto

_Se levantan_

Cabo: (se pone firme) una sincera disculpa señor

Skipper: (lo abraza) ya lo pasado es pasado

Marlene: si, ahora lo importante es celebrar tu cumpleaños

Cabo: si

Kowalski: Rico hizo el pastel

Rico: es de pescado

Cabo: y, cuando se acabe el día, ¿se marcharan otra vez?

Skipper: no, nos quedaremos aquí

Marlene: sip

Kowalski: perfecto solo moveremos a Jack de tu ex hábitat y todo estará en orden

Marlene: ¿Quién es Jack?

Kowalski: a es un jabalí que llego hace poco

Marlene: ¡mi hábitat estuvo ocupado por un jabalí!

Kowalski: uno muy educado

Marlene: más te vale

_Las cosas en el zoológico parecían volver a lo que eran antes, bueno con la excepción de que algunos animales habían desaparecido misteriosamente (al menos eso sabe Alice y los turistas) pero ustedes ya saben que paso exactamente en este zoológico de Central Park._


End file.
